Eternaly not yours
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Anna, coming by the name of Yukiko, appears in the life of famous and rich Hao Asakura as...the most beautiful geisha ever. Can this go on to better? HaoxAnna, YohxAnna
1. My life

_It was not allowed for geisha to feel, nor it was allowed to love... Geisha was the one, who'd always hide her face behind the white mask, her body would always be covered by silk, her eyes would always stop any man...would make him kneel before her. A geisha was a woman of mysteries, a vife of shadows, an artist of dusk. _

_But one of those women, who'd always stay hidden, broke through, destroying centuries of traditions... Her only backbone was her love, which she once learnt to hide...but not entierly: for this love was so great that it broke through it all – the fire, which was kept hidden deeply; the ice, which was always kept on outside; the earth, which everyone could always see in her eyes and through thin air, which always surrounds a geish: a fragrance. This fragrance and this look formed a story, a wonderful and tradgic story of a geisha – Anna Kyouyama. _

„Wake up, Yukiko" a soft voice sounded in the ear „it's time to wake up"

A blonde young woman slowly opened her onyx black eyes and shifted in her futoni. She looked up to the woman above her, whose long pitch black hair was already done in traditional ways and her body was covered with kimono.

_When I became maiko, I was given a new name – Yukiko. It meant the snow child. It was because the servant of geisha house found me lying in the snow, only wrapped in cotton blancket, where the note lied in: Anna Kyouyama. Every since the day I appeared here, okaa-san, our leader, decided to give me the right to become a real geisha and that day was about to come. _

The blonde sat up and looked calmly and coldly to the other woman, who smiled to her.

„It's time for you to get ready, Yukiko" she said. The blonde only nodded, not a glimpse of smile slipping of her rosy lips. The one called Yukiko was exseptional for a Japanese women: her skin was whiter and her hair was blonde: only eyes gave away that she was the Eastern born.

„I know that, onee-san" she agreed „where will we go?"

„First, to the town" the black haired one smiled shrewdly.

_Aya...my guardian and teacher. She used to be the most wanted geisha in our town, currently she only represents our house, rarely giving any of her services to anyone...she knew her price, she knew her worth and Aya would never be turned down – her head was always high. It was truly a miracle that she took me under her wing...a filthy orphan. _

The blonde took a morning bath, combed her hair, put on her kimono: she done everything that required for a woman to look like geisha: only that her hair wasn't quite right, but she learnt to ignore it: the young woman only brushed her golden, shoulder-blade lenght locks up and turned them into beautiful hairdo. Two women left the traditional Japanese house and slowly and gracefully went down the narrow streets.

„Remember what I told you?" Aya asked. The blonde narrowed her eyes due to the sun, which was blocking the view of older woman by her side.

„A geisha can stop any man with the look of her eyes" Yukiko answered „you never showed me however" the blonde contradicted carefully.

„Choose one for me" Aya demanded. Two women eyed one another for a second and then the blonde directred:

„The one, standing by a fountain, dressed in black" the black-haired woman shifted her eyes to the direction of the small square centre, where a fresh water fountain was catching the rays of a sun. She winked to the blonde and walked right pass the man, making him step back few steps and almost fall into the water. Yukiko's lips formed a little, slight smirking smile, seeing how weak were men in front of the power of a beauty.

„Now choose one for me, onee-san" she required. Aya looked around and directed.

„The one with chocolate hair, walking from the left street" Yukiko nodded and walked that direction, her eyes as usualy lowered. The young man, with short chocolate hair and, what it seemed to Yukiko, laid back step, was walking down from the narrow street, obviously indifferent to the outside world. But here, a fragrance of honey, mixed with milk and almond oil, made him to wake up and see some one: a geisha, walking in front of him, dressed in fine silk, dark purple kimono, golden locks done into traditional, but simple ways and steps, so light and graceful...a honey to the eyes...and he would've kept on walking if not...her eyes. Their eyes met only for a tiny second, but her piercing look made him stop there and look for a few minutes into this unreachable beauty...

The dream gone away from the young man and a shouting of a cart driver reached his ears – the young man woke up and made way. He turned around, hoping to see her again, but she was gone, as if vanished in the thin air...

Aya met Yukiko by the next corner and smiled.

„You are ready, Yukiko" she said. The blonde bowed respectaly to her.

„Only thanks to you, onee-san, I am" the older woman raised Yukiko's head gently, so she could see her piercing eyes.

„Only thanks to your increadible talents you are now ready to become a real geisha" she said in commanding voice „you will be unique not only because of your looks, but as well for your inside. You'll become the legendary geisha one day. This I can see"

_Yes, I did become a legendary geisha, but not like Aya saw it. However, she'd always hold me up, even when everyone turned away from me. I can never forget her greatness...she was the only okaa-san I knew...or ever will know...Aya was the only person I could trust...until the evening I've became geisha..._

Aya helped Yukiko to dress up with red kimono, to do her hair in a form of tako shimada and adorn it with beautiful red comb. At the door, both women got into high zori and sat into vechile, which took them to the mansion, where the ball taken place. As the two climbed from the vechile, they entered a wonderful garden, lit up by many traditional lanterns, surrounded by little pools with bridges over them. The night was warm and refreshing as two geishas passed the garden, walking down the stone path and entered the mansion. Many people were there already, smoking cigarettes, drinking sake and chatting around, but at the moment two women entered the ball room, everyone's eyes turned to them, especially watching the blonde one.

„They're all yours, Yukiko" Aya whispered to her apprentice.

„How can you tell?" Yukiko asked, looking coldly around.

„By their looks. You'll truly be the most wanted geisha...even more wanted than me" Aya and Yukiko exchanged looks and kept walking through the room until they reached the table, where other geishas were having a tea.

„Yukiko, you're just glowing tonight" one of them, with green and yellow kimono said, a note of mocking audible in her falsetto.

„Pity, cannot say the same thing about you, Midori" Yukiko shot her back, sending a dreadful look after.

_Midori...the person who envied anything to anyone. She'd always see what she would want from somebody and usually would do anythign to get it. She never broke through me, however. Little brat. Midori never knew what to do when I was around. Silly creature. _

„You're being not nice, little Yukiko" Midori warned, her pleasant fake smile already ripped of her lips.

„And tell me, when I'm ever nice" Yukiko confronted, leaning few inches towards: this move was so in right place and right time that Midori wouldn't say a thing after it. Suddenly, an entire room fell into silence and everyone's looks turned to the main entrance, where the hosts of this mansion appeared: they were husband and wife, Keiko and Mikihisa Asakuras, the richest and the most famous family in whole Japan. After the couple followed their twin sons...

„I know that one" Yukiko whispered to Aya „you directed him to me back in the street"

„Yes, I know" Aya winked to Yukiko „I wanted you to see him, before I introduce you" the blonde widened her eyes from surprise.

„You want me to meet the twins?"

„Only one. Yoh. The one you met in the street" Aya explained.

„Why him?" Yukiko asked.

„Because he's not so picky as his brother" Aya showed to the other one, with same chocolade hair, only lots longer. Yukiko watched this guy critically, but still she was so surprised of how her heart skiped few beats only looking to him.

„I see" Yukiko finally said „but he never even saw me dancing or singing. Is this the reason you brought me here?"

„That's it, Yukiko" Aya nodded and took a sip of tea „you're going to dance with fans and do not dissapoint me"

„Did I ever?" Yukiko smiled in gloating smile and got up, walking to the change room. On her way, she purposelly passed thelong haired brother, so she could at least catch a glimpse of his eyes and do some inferences on his character: the blonde was experienced enough, especially with men, to do such things. Yukiko walked slwoly and gracefully, her eyes down so she could rise them at the right moment and do a proper impresion. The woman saw him talking to two other women, obviously from the royal court, but she didn't stop. As the blonde walked closer, the man she was targeting caught her in his sight and turned his long gaze to her...Yukiko answered with her own cold piercing look: and so their eyes met.

_I've never had such a feeling, never even knew it's possible, until I looked into those deep chocolate tunnels of his – they took me all away. Since that night, I began to change...or more like I began to turn back into Anna Kyouyama, whose character was slumberous inside of me...since that night, a creature inside of me woke up, hungry for living and freedom. I didn't know what he was thinking, but one thing was for sure: I've stopped him with my look, but not only for a moment...I stopped him for entire of our lives. _

The young man followed the blonde with his look, adoring her graceful step and naturally light hair. For just one moment, he felt her fragrance, which settled into his memory for very long time. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from this woman...this geisha. She already ruled his dreams.

„Wonder who she is, ne?" a voice of his brother sound in his ear.

„Otout-san, do you know her?"

„No, oni-san, but I've seen her before in the town. She's quite a catchy, isn't she?"

„That is so. Do you know her name?"

„I head it was Yukiko, but not that sure. I suppose we'll find out quit soon" Yoh smiled to his brother „I see you liked her, Hao"

„Maybe, just maybe"...

A/N: Ok, guys, I'm back at the Shaman King...although this won't be much of a shaman king :DDD anyway, tell me if I should continue it or not...who knows, maybe this is the worst ever...;(((


	2. My Forbidden

A/N: Jeez, ppl actually liked it!!! Hurray!!! dances around anyway, thanks for comments;) and btw, pace might be slow, since I have some promises on  so…don't be mad

A high tembered sounds of shamisen flew through the room, making everyone to fall into silence. When the composition began, a door of back wall opened and a dancer walked out, holding two furled fans, the same red color as her kimono. The geisha began to dance, moving gracefully and dirrectly, not missing any move, not making a mistake. When she made some difficult moves, like throw fans in the air and catch them after turning around, everyone clapped, amazed by obvious and well developed talent. At the last note, the dancer furled out her fans again and hid her face behind them, this way impressing an auditory, since it wasn't the ordinary ways of ending the dance.

Aya watched her apprentice with delight and proudness. Never had she seen a girl so gifted like her, so beautiful, so extraordinary and...yet so cold and distant and seemingly covered up with many shields. Oh well, maybe that was to good, because these shields could protect her from the pain she might feel later in her life.

The blonde woman, who had just performed a wonderful show, came to Aya and sat down.

„Well, how was I, onee-san?" she asked.

„You were extraordinary, Yukiko" the woman smiled „you overdone yourself tonight" the blonde bowed slightly, expresing her gratitute.

„I'm proud to hear this from you, onee-san"

„And you surely deserve it" a feminine voice sounded behind the two: Keiko, the mistress of this house walked to the table and sat down next to two geishas.

„My lady" Aya bowed „it is wonderful to see you next to us"

„It is always a pleasure to have a chat with an intelligent woman like you, Aya-san" Keiko smiled „I'd like to express my impression about your apprentice" the mistress looked to Yukiko. The blonde looked back, seeing a woman in her mid-thirties, with very long black hair, white and baby blue kimono and dark chocolate eyes...the ones Yukiko was able to recognize.

„I'm most pleased to hear this from you, mistress" the blonde bowed.

„You seem to be very talented, Yukiko. I'd prefer to see your performances more frequently"

„Whatever mistress wishes" Yukiko bowed again. Aya smiled slightly with the corner of her lips: the woman saw that the blonde now was getting the greatest gift ever: a chance to get into royal cort and its stage. Only an exceptional geisha could reach something like that.

„It's settled then" Keiko looked to Aya „please, talk to your leader and bring Yukiko to the next weekend's gathering. You two will be well expected"

„As you wish, Keiko-san. We'll be most pleased"

The three women's chat was envily watched by two eyes: Midori was flaming up inside, seeing how her rival was getting the most wanted prize: a conversation with the royal elite of Japan – the Asakura. The woman knew that this would destroy all her hopes of becoming the most wanted and the most respected geisha of all. The glimpses of evil plan already grew inside Midori's mind.

While the three women were chatting, a young man approached them, the one with short chocolate hair and black splendid yukata. He sat down by Keiko and smiled to Aya.

„Aya-san, how good to see you" he said in cheerful voice „as always, you're just glowing"

„Yoh-san, you're as always too kind" Aya smiled foxy to him.

„Just telling the truth" he looked to Yukiko, who daringly looked back to him, making him feel a little uncomfortable in her look, but he quickly got his balance back and said „your apprentice is the most extraordinary tonight. I've never seen such a radiant beauty before"

„Just maybe you weren't looking around enough, mister" Yukiko shot to him, clearly showing the way she thinks about him.

„You certanly know what to say at the right time, Yukiko" Keiko said, before Yoh could make a sound of returning his lost pride. Yukiko bowed in gratitute and looked right into Yoh's eyes, seeing, to her happiness, that he swallowed the insult and left it unsaid. Now the four was chatting by the table, Yukiko sometimes helped with the tea or lit up Yoh's cigarette, with every time sending a hard look to him. The young man would always answer, but his look would never be so hard and killing.

_I wasn't pleasant to Yoh, because I somehow felt deep antipathy to him. Don't know how, don't know why, I just did. Each time he'd look at me, I felt anger rise inside, as if I knew something to hate him for. The point was that I've never even talked to him before._

After about an hour, Hao joined the four.

„You seem to be having lots of fun, otouto-san" he said in smirking voice and smile. His smirking eyes caught Yukiko at once, travelling down her body with red kimono up and down, obviously admiring every inch of it. The blonde looked to his eyes and saw a smirking and daring little fires burning in them, which really surprised her, because she had never seen someone, looking to her eyes for so long and so bravelly.

„I see that you got a wonderful young lady here, Aya-san" he said, not turning his eyes away from Yukiko.

„Yes, I suppose you already saw her dancing, Hao-san"

„Of course, it was hard not to notice such a beauty" Hao didn't retreat his eyes from Yukiko's „may I say that red suits you unbelievably well" he refered to the blonde. Yukiko bowed and said.

„Thank you, master. I'm sure I made a...right impression" she said, lifting a teapot and filling Hao's cup.

„This girl sure knows which and how to say things" Hao smirked, lifting a teacup to his lips.

„I, of course, can say the same thing about you, master" Yukiko shot back. She stood up gracefull and bowed „please, excuse me for a minute" and without another word or look she went away, leaving the circle to chat on.

Yukiko went through the room, past the people and into the garden. The blonde felt desperate need for a fresh air immediatelly and some lonelyness. Yukiko passed the garden, walking further, to the place where no people walked. The blonde walked on one of the little bridges and leaned onto ellbows on the rails. She lifted her onyx eyes to the full moon and looked at it, wishing she could just disappear in its light. Nothing hurt so badly than the fact that she'd never be free.

_I didn't know what was wrong with me. I should've accepted it and be prepared to face everything. But somehting woke up, some monster inside that wouldn't allow me to stay pieceful and cold, like before. Something stopped me from ignorance to everything...or rather someone..._

Yukiko was so sunk into her thoughts that she didn't hear a footsteps, closing to her.

„So deep into your thoughts, Yukiko-san" a voice rang in the blonde's ear. She turned her head slowly and her eyes met the same chocolate smirking eyes...the eyes she secretly longed to disappear in.

„Why do you care?" Yukiko snapped at him. Hao only smiled with a smirk and said:

„You're being cold, Yukiko-san, but I like that" he turned his head to face the full moon „everyone around these days are so affectionate and double-dealers...it makes me sick to watch all those flatterings around. Don't you?" he turned only his look to Yukiko, looking right into her black eyes. The woman slowly nodded.

„Yes, it makes me sick as well" her gaze turned sharped „at least that's one thing we have in common" Hao scoffed slightly, now facing only her.

„You, Yukiko-san, look hurt to me when you act like that. What happened in the life of such a beauty that it makes her talk to everyone so coldly?" the blonde's eyes widened. She felt completely disarmed: first time in her life she felt that a person opened her heart and soul like a book and read it right in front of her.

„My life is perfectly fine, Hao-san" she said colder than usual „and please, do not intervene in it again" she said and was about to walk away right past him, but Hao caught her by fore-arm and looked right into her eyes.

„If you weren't hurt, you wouldn't act like this, Yukiko-san" he said, leaned so close to her, that Yukiko could feel his breath touch her lips. The blonde tried to break free.

„Let me go!" she demanded, but Hao's grip only got stronger, now almost hurting her.

„You're a fighter. I like that even more" he said „to tell the truth, I've never met someone like you, Yukiko-san" the blonde again tried to pull away, but Hao was a lot stronger than her. She, however, didn't retreat her eyes from his, staring furiously without pause.

„Let me go! You're hurting me!" she demanded again. Not even Hao didn't let her go, but he gently pulled her into his embrace and attached to his silk-covered, strong body. Yukiko rammed her palms to his chest, feeling muscles under his black yukata...but instaed of just standing there and feeling drinking pleasure from it, Yukiko pressed her nails into his body, her own muscles tensing immediatelly.

„What do you think you're doing?!" she shot to him. Hao smirked again, feeling how her body under fine silk tremblng from tenseness.

„What do you think I'm doing? I'm making you to not feel pain" he said.

„This wasn't what I had in mind, Hao-san!" Yukiko said furiously, her chest heaving from sudden anger, rising from inside: the blonde couldn't stand the fact that she was weaker and in hands of this...this...man!

„And what **did **you have in mind?" he asked smirkingly „besides, you look even more beautiful when you're really angry" he smiled lustily to her. This was over the line. Yukiko's pride beaten it all: she slapped him and hard. But what was more shocking and irrotating that this didn't make Hao to let go of her: he only gripped her tighter around the waist.

„I must admit I didn't expect this from you, Yukiko-san" Hao smirked to her „when next time we meet, which will be after a week, promise me to be nicer"

„I'd rather go to hell" Yukiko spit out, now feeling disgust...somehow, she couldn't allow herself to be nice to him...nor to his brother.

„That's kind of answer I was willing to hear" Hao nodded and released her. Yukiko stepped back few steps and turned around, walking away as quick as she could... Hao left there stading on the bridge, a smirking smile still lingering on his lips.

The blonde came back to the house and found Aya. The older woman stood up immediatelly and by first sight of her apprentice said:

„Yukiko, I think it's time for us to leave now" .

„Yes, I agree" Yukiko said, looking sharply to her teacher's eyes.

„It is sad that you must leave so soon" Keiko said, aproaching the two „but I will be looking forward to see you after a week"

„Yes, that will be much pleasure" Aya bowed respectfully to the mistress and her son „Yoh-san, it was, as always, a pleasure to meet you" she bowed to him.

„Yes, Aya-san, as always" Yoh said, his look, however, lingering on Yukiko „please, Yukiko-san, be so kind and please us with your visit next time" he said. The blonde bowed.

„I'll be looking forward to it" Yukiko bowed, lowering her eyes, so Yoh's wouldn't remind her so much of Hao.

When two women rided the vechile, Aya asked to Yukiko:

„What was wrong, Yukiko?"

„What could there be?" the blonde re-asked, but knew perfectly what Aya was talking about.

„Why you were so cold to the brothers? You're risking your future back there"

„I know that, onee-san" Yukiko admitted „but it's only that somehow it is harder for me to be nice to them...somehow, I feel that it isn't right. At least in Yoh-san's case" Aya rose an eyebrow.

„Really? And what about Hao-san? He's completely diferent from his twin brother don't you think?"

„Yes, maybe that will help me to be warmer to him, although..." Yukiko silenced for a moment, remembering those skiped heartbeats when she looked into those chocolate eyes of his „he's different from all of them, onee'san"

„Don't you dare to feel more to him than a simple client, Yukiko" Aya said harshly „don't make yourself suffer and destroy everything you reached with something as stupid as love"

„Didn't you ever love?" Yukiko asked suddenly. Aya shut her mouth and silenced for a while, but still answered:

„Yes, I did. But I burried my love. A geisha is not allowed to love. Remember that" the rest of the road women kept silent. Aya decided to leave conversation about Yukiko's little trip to the garden for later time: the woman saw that her apprentice wasn't ready yet and was in a state of light shock...Just wander from what. They reached home and gone to bed as soon as possible.

Yukiko couldn't sleep, however. She kept thinking...thinking of brown chocolate eyes, which took her all away. And words of Aya kept ringing in her head: _a geisha is not allowed to love. _The blonde walked to the window and opened it, pushing the shutters away from each other. The moon was full that night and stars paled before it. The blonde inhaled deeply the fresh night air and looked to the round disk of the moon. Her thoughts calmed down and she could relax a bit. That night she became Anna again and let herself to think like Anna...like a mistress of her own destiny. She didn't know what awaits her there, at the royal court, which was promised early by Aya, but all she knew that now, an unbreakable bond was made between her and Hao Asakura...from that very moment their eyes met...from that very moment she stopped him with her look...from that very moment their bodies touched one another... Anna sighed, feeling how light hear heart was now. Now, she knew what it means to be free.

At the other side of the town, a man with long chocolate hair was standing on the little brigde, leaned over the rail. He looked to the moon's reflection in the water's surface, but saw only pale porcelain face, golden locks and deep onyx eyes. A small smile curled in his lips.

„You're chalenging, Yukiko. I'll see what else you got inside" Hao turned to face the true moon and his smile grew wider „I'll be looking forward to see you again, Yukiko" he thought for a while.

„Yukiko...is that your real name? No, i doubt that" his smile grew to a tender one „I'll find out sooner or later" Hao stood there for a long time, thinking of this young woman. He forgot only one thing: she wasn't free...wasn't free from herself...and will never be. But that didn't matter to him that night. Nor it mattered to the blonde with the pale face he was thinking of...

A/N: FF seemed to had problems with uploading, so sorry for delay...or that is, the FF saying sorry for it ;DDD


	3. Into the Shadows

The week flew by as a second. Too fast for Yukiko to be fully prepared for meeting the Asakura brothers again, but still there was no time left for her to rethink everything, especially of going there...the blonde had to go.

Aya and Yukiko helped one another to prepare for the evening. Aya dressed up in golden colored kimono, with flower ornament all over it, her face was dyed in usual white and her hair was done into tako shimanda and adored by golden comb with little peafowl feathers. Yukiko, on the other hand, picked up a red and light violet kimono, with long sleeves and flower imprints all over it. The blonde done her hair into uiwata and, as usually, as well dyed her body with white powder. When the sun hid behind western horrizon, two geishas stepped out of their house and climbed into the vechile, heading to the other side of the town.

When they climbed out, Aya stopped Yukiko at the entrance and said:

„Yukiko, I know you don't feel comfortable with Asakuras, but, please..."

„Don't destroy my life" Yukiko ended for her „I know, onee-san. I'll do my best" Aya sighed.

„You have to do more than best this time" she said „show them all you have, Yukiko. Everything you have best inside of you must be shown tonight. It is very important"

„Because of the royal court?"

„Yes. This chance comes only once in a lifetime. Do not miss it"

Two beauties entered the room, which was already filled with people, who gathered as usually to spend an evening in Asakura's mansion. Few geishas were already sitting by the tables, few entertaining men...but the couple didn't join neither: they were invited by the mistress herself, which meant that they were supposed to sit by her and her husband's table. The two found the older couple already sitting there and waiting.

„We're sorry for forcing you to wait" Aya said, bowing respectally to the couple.

„No need to worry. We were just about to have some tea" Keiko said, showing to the teapot. Mikihisa, Keiko's husband, was a man with scars on his face, neck and chest, which was visible from devided black gyoto hakama. He greeted Aya and Yukiko with respect, obviously informed about their importance of today's evening.

„May we do the formal things first, Aya-san?" Keiko asked.

„Of course" Aya agreed „what bussiness do you have, Keiko-san?"

„As you well know, the royal court excepts young geishas to its own house from time to time, but lately, I, as a person responsable for this matter, had some difficulties in finding a trully tallented geisha to do her tasks properly and fullfill every wish of a customer. But a night week ago made my decision to invite Yukiko to live and work for royal house of geishas" Aya threw a quick look on her apprentice and gave her word to answer. The blonde looked to Keiko's eyes for a while, thinking quickly and then said:

„I'd be glad to serve you, mistress" she bowed to Keiko „yet, my own house, I still belong to, will have dificulties without me" the blonde raised her head and rammed her onyx eyes into Keiko. The older woman smiled gently.

„Yes, of course I understand, Yukiko-san. That's why, I'll take your house under my support and will provide it with whatever means necesarry"

„Then" Yukiko bowed again „you can call me your servant, mistress"

„You won't be servant, Yukiko-san" Keiko smiled „you'll be treated with a great respect"

_And so, this way, I entered the royal court and saw its beauty, its wealth and...its emptiness. I often thought how Keiko Asakura, being so intelligent and refined wouldn't loose her patience with all those people around, who'd always annoy with their stupidity and obvious dependancy on money and material. _

„I think you made an excelent choice tonight, Keiko" Mikihisa said, looking to Yukiko with cold eyes of a warrior „she's trully amazing"

„Thank you, master" Yukiko bowed.

„If we settled it then" Keiko said „may I ask you to sing for us, Yukiko" the blonde nodded and stood up, walking to the change room, where geishas would usually prepare for their show. Aya followed her and entered the room right after Yukiko. The woman's eyes were smiling and obviously full of happiness.

„You're the most succesful geisha ever, Yukiko" Aya said. The blonde nodded.

„Yes. And for everything I must thank to you" Yukiko was about to bow respectfully as usual, but Aya stoped her with a touch of hand on shoulder and hugged her apprentice tightly.

„Do not forget anything I tought you, Yukiko...or should I say...Anna" the blonde gasped, hearing this name again. It was a while since she heard it from other person, not to mention Aya „your name means grace...and you are the grace of this world. Do not loose it" Aya whispered and backed away, leaving Yukiko standing there in shock.

As the show began, Yukiko's clear and calm voice flew through the room, enchanting everyone and everything. She sang about pure white winter and gently falling snowflakces, bringing a glimpse of romance and happiness to everyone's heart. When the song was over, a loud claps flew back to Yukiko, showing the most wanted respect for a geisha as a singer: she was excepted.

The blonde just walked back to Aya and Keiko with Mikihisa, when a certain voice stopped her.

„As always, you're the most beautiful and wanted, Yukiko-san" this made the blonde to turn around and face the person she last wanted to meet.

„You, Hao-san, have a habitat to show up in the wrong time, at the wrong place" Yukiko spat out, ramming her all-piercing gaze to his chocolate barrels. Hao only scoffed.

„And yet, you're singing such a learic song and you're so cold...guess nothing can bring your ice down"

„You know what?" Yukiko threw another hatefull look, feeling how anger rises inside „you just might be right. So, if you don't want to get into trouble, I suggest you stay away from me"

„That's going to be a little harder than you think" Hao smiled shrewdly „I heard you've been excepted to royal geisha house. This means you will be seeing me a little too often" Yukiko hardly held her punch. For gods' sake, not even Yoh made her so angry.

„Whatever you say, Hao-san" the blonde shot back and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. Hao watched her fade away, smiling mischevously.

The evening passed and the time came for everyone to leave. It appeared that Keiko wanted Yukiko to take her new living space immediatelly and so, after a goodbye to Aya, Yukiko and Keiko sat in the vechile and moved towards the countryside, where a huge complex of palace taken place. Yukiko saw such a big house for a first time, not to mention all erroneous corridors and gardens. Keiko showed Yukiko to her room, which once again surprised the blonde: it was very spacious, with big dubble bed, marvelous ornamented screens, few musical instruments, dressing-table, huge, refined bathroom and terrace with entrance to the traditional garden, with many pools and onsen deeper in it.

Yukiko turned to Keiko and bowed.

„I may not deserve such comfort, mistress" Keiko only raised her hand and said:

„You deserve the best, Yukiko. I can see that. And please, call me Keiko. I believe you have enough formality in your life"

„As you wish, Keiko" Yukiko bowed „and thnak you for everything" the older woman nodded slowly and by saying goodnight, left Yukiko to get used to her new space.

But still, the first thing that the blonde done was to enter the terrace. She lifted her head to the sky, which was cloudy, but still a half wane managed to shine through the heavy clouds. The air was stuffy, like before rain, and it was mixed whit a light smell of sakura blooms. The night was unbelievably silent and calm...and this calmness passed to Yukiko, until...

„Enjoying the night?" a familiar voice sound from Yukiko's right. The woman turned her head quickly and saw Hao, standing by a formed bush. The blonde sighed and turned back to the moon, which was already hidding behind balck cloud.

„I don't rememeber calling you here, Asakura" she said. Hao closed to her and looked from down below, seeing what he never saw before: this moonlight made her look even more beautiful.

„Are you satisfied with your new room?" he asked.

„It's a little too big for me, but I'll get through it" she said coldly „after all, it's not for you to worry about such things" Hao didn't answer, didn't shoot back: he was just looking to this enchanting woman, whose skin, now washed and left without powder and now only lit up by yellowish light, coming from inside made an impression of a woman, made of honey...and Hao could barely resist her: only a fact that she wouldn't allow him to even take a closer step held him from just...taking her.

The couple stood like this for about half and hour, Yukiko watching the sky and Hao watching her. The heavy rain started to fall suddenly, turning Hao's robes and hair into wet towels.

„Mind if I use that roof of yous?" he asked, standing in the rain. Yukiko only looked to him with gloating look.

„Yes, I mind. No one invited you here anyway" she turned back to the sky. Hao, however, stayed persistent and slowly walked to her. Now, the brunette man was standing in front of the blonde, looking up to her face. Yukiko lowered her head and said harshly:

„I hope I don't need to repeat that I don't want you here" Hao smiled mishcevously.

„You just might going to need it" he then grabbed her waist gently and stepped onto wooden floor of terrace, lifting Yukiko to the air and slowly carrying her inside.

„What in a whole world are you doing?" the blonde asked, looking sharply to his eyes.

„Going out of the garden. Wasn't this what you wanted?" Hao answered, stepping behind the screen. Only then he let go of Yukiko and said with his usual smirking smile „help me" he asked in a whisper.

„What?!" Yukiko snapped at him. She didn't like him being so close, she didn't like to feel his wet body next to her...it somehow meant danger to her.

„Help me to change" Hao repeated himself, gently playing with the golden hair's lock of Yukiko „just pretend that I'm your customer, that's all" he stroke his palm down Yukiko's arm and took her hand, placing a kiss to her palm. Yukiko felt lost for a moment.

„You're crazy, Asakura" she said.

„Maybe, I'm crazy for you" he smiled tenderly...the smile only he had. The blonde looked to his warm, chocolate eyes and gently removed some wet strands of hair from his face. Then she slowly untied his fine silk balck yukata, feeling how soaked it was from heavy rain. Yukiko removed his clothes and walked behind him, taking a warmed white towel, made of softest cotton possible. She slowly and gently stroke it through his body, removing every drop of water. Then she stroke her fingers through Hao's long chocolate hair and brushed them, feeling how easy it was to do it. Then she took a simple white dressing robe and put it on Hao's strong shoulders. The man turned around and touched Yukiko's cheek, looking to her eyes with gratitute and obvious pleasure.

„You're so gentle and graceful" he whispered, stepping closer to her „I felt like being in heaven" Yukiko raised her onyx eyes and put her hand on his wrist, which was near to her.

„This is my job, Asakura" she said codlly, but silently „you can't forget that"

„And yet I'd like to" Hao said, no standing inches away from her – Yukiko could feel the hotness of his body coming to her „to tell the truth, I could do anything for a single kiss of mystery like you" the blonde travelled down with her gaze through his body, feeling how her own begins to shake. She imperceptibly flicked few strands of hair behind her ear and after this movement, she placed her hand on Hao's shoulder, moving closer to him.

„Only one?" she asked silently.

„Just one" Hao answere, making a mental note: _this one and many others. _Yukiko tiptoed a little and placed her rosy lips on Hao's and they sunk into harmonious and passionate kiss. Hao carressed her body, which was covered by red silk, exploring every inch of it. Yukiko sunk her hands into Hao's hair and deepened the kiss, now almost moaning from pleasure... All of this wasn't right, she knew it, but that night Yukiko was gone and Anna done things for her...


	4. Entering the nightmare

A/N: hey, guys, srr srr srr 4 not posting, but i laid in hospital for almost a week and really didn't have a chance to sit by PC. Srr again. But here u go, another chapter. I hope u like it ;)

The blonde woke up slowly, feeling warmness all over her. She looked around and found herself lying on her bed, soft yellow rays of summer morning sun shining down to her through unclosed door. Yukiko looked other way and gasped from the sight: Hao was lying by her side, sleeping peacefully. The blonde looked down immediatelly and a sense of relief rolled through her insides: nothing happened, she still had her simple red kimono on. Yukiko turned her black eyes to Hao and travelled down his body, exploring it carefully. She stopped at the face, however and removed some starnds of hair from it. This action made the man to wake up and shift in his place.

„Morning" he said, lazily looking to Yukiko's eyes.

„Morning" she said and her look turned gentlier „you ould get caught, sleeping like that, you know"

„Anything, just to sleep with you" he said and pulled Yukiko to his embrace.

„Hao, let go!" she demanded "don't get us into trouble"

"We're already in trouble, so it doesn't matter anyhow" he smirked to her. Now, Yukiko's waist was attached to Hao's and she couldn't pull away, because he was holding her tightly.

"You're such a goof, Asakura. I can't believe you're here with me" the blonde said harshly.

"My oh my, what a misfortune" Hao mocked her "I don't recall you complain about it last night" Yukiko just wanted to shoot something back, but a soft knock on the door made both to fall to silence.

"Just a minute" Yukiko shot and sat up, followed by Hao "see what I mean? You're a living trouble" the blonde looked to him angrily and before Hao could confront her, she ordered "go to the garden and get out of it. I don't care how. Just leave" Yukiko got onto feet and was about to go to open the door when a strong hand stopped her.

"I thought I said…" she said angrily in the whisper, but couldn't finish it: Hao kissed her passionately and said:

"Thank you for everything" and silently ran out of the room to the garden.

Meanwhile Yukiko opened the door and saw a servant woman, who bowed to her and informed:

"My mistress, Keiko-sama, whished you to join her for breakfast after an hour in her dining room"

"Oh, I see. Yes, I'll definitely join Keiko-sama. It's just that I don't know where the dining room is" the servant woman smiled and bowed.

"No need to worry. I will come after an hour and lead you there" Yukiko and the servant bowed to each other and the blonde closed the door. She turned around and found the door to the garden opened; the woman went to close it, but before she did, she saw a flower, rose, lying on the wooden floor in front of sliding door. Yukiko picked the flower up and smelled it: the scent was heavenly fresh and sweet, as if full of morning dew. The blonde smiled slightly and by throwing a glance on garden's path she closed the door.

Keiko, as agreed, waited for Yukiko in dining room. It was more of a hall with embroidered walls and mixed with orangery of green plants. Yukiko bowed to Keiko and sat by her side, which was suggested.

"I believe you slept well, Yukiko?" Keiko asked, as her young companion filled two cups of tea.

"Yes, Keiko, thank you. Is somebody joining us?" Yukiko showed to the prepared, but empty place. Keiko nodded.

"Yes, there will be someone" the woman sighed "and I want you to have your own opinion about this person, called Tao Ren. He might be very important to our relationship with China families" Yukiko listened carefully and asked:

"Aren't Taos the greatest family of China? I heard lots of them, but never got a possibility to meet one of them"

"You're right, they are" Keiko took a sip of tea and proceeded "and that's why we have to keep a good relationship with them. This may be even up to you" Keiko's clever eyes turned to Yukiko's and the blonde nodded.

"I will do a right impression. Trust me" the elder woman smiled with agreement.

"I do trust you. That's why you're here". Suddenly, the door slid open and a servant announced:

"Tao-sama, mistress" she bowed and stepped backwards to let through a man. Yukiko's eyes quickly ran through him and made a conclusion: charming. Tao Ren had this well-built body, obviously well-trained, since muscles were seen all over naked arms and on belly, which was wrapped with tight dark red shirt. His look pierced everything with anger, eyes shining with yellow color, a bit covered with dark blue hair, which was messy on top.

Tao Ren bowed respectfully to Keiko.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Keiko-sama" he said and only then his eyes stuck on Yukiko, sitting by Keiko's side. The older woman introduced them:

"Tao-san, this is Yukiko-san, my most trustworthy companion. I do hope you don't mind her joining us"

"Not at all, Keiko-sama. It is always a pleasure to have such beauty by side" he said with shrewd smile on his face and sat down, right in front of Yukiko, letting himself to study her a bit closer. Yes, she was beautiful, even unusually gorgeous, but yet something cold coming from this woman didn't allow him to go deeper into her charm: she obviously held a secret, which Ren, for some reason, wanted to stay hidden.

"In your letter, you said you wanted to speak of something important" Tao started, looking to Keiko, but secretly watching how Yukiko gracefully removes long sleeves of kimono from her wrists and pours tea into his cup.

"Indeed, I did. As you know, our families, for some reason, got a little away from each other, so I thought it would be a nice gesture to organize a feast for reunion at Asakura's mansion. Yet, I wanted to be sure that both sides agree" Ren took a sip of tea, his eyes lingering on nothingness for a while. Finally, he said:

"I can see no reason why this couldn't be done. My uncle with my mother will be at Japan after month, so I suggest this feast to be held exactly the day after month. Right after dusk"

"Yes, this is very convenient" Keiko agreed and clicked her fingers: servants brought in breakfast: rise and some vegetable "I assume you sister will be coming as well" Ren's mimic changed a bit: it was as if he didn't want his sister to come here. Yet, he answered: 

"Yes, I do think so…if she won't have any other plans for it"

"Oh, you must take care that she wouldn't have any. I'd always rather enjoy June's company" Yukiko noticed something else from Keiko's tone: a slight smirk, sent exactly where it needed.

"I'll see what I can do" Ren promised and stood up, ready to leave. When he turned around and bowed, his eyes met with Yukiko's and this look made sure Tao Ren's coming back again and not for single time.

On the hallway out of mansion, Ren saw someone standing leaned against the wall.

"So, my mother invited you here, huh?" Hao asked, kicking off the wall and ramming his gaze to Tao's. The blue-haired man answered the same.

"As a matter of fact she did. I always wandered how come you can't learn from her how to welcome guests"

"Only if the guests are worthy, Tao" the brunette man said, anger obviously growing inside, although his exterior stayed calm. Ren, however, saw his emotions and tried another spot:

"Actually, not only Keiko-sama knows something about good manners. This Yukiko-san is a true diamond, as a matter of fact" Hao swallowed jealousy and with smirking smile on his lips and peaceful tone he said:

"I'll tell you only once, Tao. Don't you even dare to lay a single look on her. It could cause great consequences to you"

"My oh my, seems we found a weak spot here" Ren smirked with evil intentions in his eyes. Hao shook his head slightly.

"Not even I care for her; you need to know that Yukiko's a geisha. So don't even try to compete over her" Ren let out a sound of humph and walked on, but he stopped at the side of Hao and said:

"We still haven't figured out which in better, right?" A memory of a fighting scene in the rain flashed through Hao's eyes and his mimic could now reflect pleasure.

"At least there's something we agree over. But this fight is postponed for a while. However, put this into your small head" Hao turned his eyes to Ren's "Yukiko's not for your nose" and the brunette man walked away. Ren looked after him for a while and left the mansion.

Meanwhile Yukiko was sitting in her room and reading some scrolls when a soft know on the door woke her up from the text.

"Come in" she said and only when the visitor approached her by the table she looked up.

"Oh, it's you" she said and turned back to the scroll, full of Chinese kanji "you're lucky no one caught you on your way from the garden" Hao smirked to the way she talked with him, but started another theme of conversation:

"I heard you met Tao Ren this morning"

"So if I did?" Yukiko put down her scroll and stood up, folding the arms on her chest.

"And, what do you think of him?" Hao asked, swallowing the tone of jealousy. Yukiko raised an eyebrow: she already guessed where this was going to and decided not to go onto Hao's nerves – this was something she didn't explore yet.

"He's annoying, just like you" the blonde said harshly "if I didn't know things, I'd say you're related" this made Hao laugh a little: more of relief than happiness.

"So I see. And what did my mother want with him?"

"Why don't you go and ask her? I have other things to do, besides talking to you, Asakura" Yukiko was about to sit back down, but Hao wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his.

"Like what? Maybe kiss with me?: Yukiko tried to pull away, but instead she remembered something.

"Just one, remember?" she asked. Hao sighed and let go of her.

"Until you ask for another one" he said and left her room.

The day outside was warm, perfectly suiting for last days of summer. Many people then walked through the gardens of Asakura's mansion, but one person there stayed alone and away from the rest. Yoh Asakura then was lying on flat rock by one of further pools and watching clouds, like he did every day. This man, although with ability to make friends easily, loved loneliness more than anything and hated when somebody disturbed him. Only this time the object of disturbing was a little different from them all.

Four people, two men and two women, walked onto the high terrace over the water pool and stayed there, chatting lively among themselves. Yoh, naturally, would've only walked away to find another spot of his usual daydreaming hour, but his eye was caught by a certain geisha, dressed up in red kimono and, what is really unusual, with golden hair, reflecting the sun's rays perfectly. Yoh watched her delicate face and moves from the distance, admiring her beauty. His usually lazy eyes now woke up and drunk the beauty of this woman, known for so little time, yet seemed so close and almost meant for him…but no: a white mask on her face said it all. Yoh stood up as the object of his dreams moved away and hit behind the turn – she didn't even look to him, didn't even notice him, although the rock he was lying on could be visible clearly from the terrace…

But here another surprising thing happened: the same woman, dressed in red kimono approached him here, on this same rock.

"I saw you, Yoh-san, here all alone" she started, looking coldly, but yet somehow disposed towards him "can you spare a minute to me?" she asked. This question kicked Yoh from his feet, entirely breaking things in his mind.

"Ah, yes, of course. In fact, I'm the one who should be asking this" he smiled cutely to her. Yukiko didn't smile back, only stepped onto the flat rock and sat by Yoh's side. The brunette guy looked to her profile and asked:

"So, what did you want from me?" Yukiko kept silent for a little while, but then said:

"I'd like to ask you something…actually, about two people. Firstly, about your brother, Hao"

"Oh, oni-san? What about him?"

"Just something about his character. I found it quite…disturbing" Yukiko's lips curled into slight smile, obviously meant not for Yoh, but for someone else. Yet, the man decided to pretend he didn't see it.

"Well, Hao was always stubborn and kind of controlling. He didn't like it when things weren't his way. Besides that, he really likes being best at everything. Can't see the reason, though, he really is the best without even doing it"

"Meaning?" Yukiko turned to him.

"What I mean. Whatever Hao's doing, it always turns out to good. That's how it always has been"

"What about Tao Ren. He seems to dislike him" Yoh laughed with clear light laugh, which could melt anyone's heart. A thought went through Yukiko's mind that maybe he's not that annoying after all.

"Well, those two are really enemies since the beginning of time. I don't remember them going on well, actually"

"And what is the reason?" Yukiko asked carefully.

"I think they don't even know it themselves. Personally, I don't have anything against Ren. He's a nice guy and could be a good friend if he wanted to"

"So I see" Yukiko smiled with a smirk, recalling the angry piercing gaze, which Tao Ren sent to every side of the dining room "I can't really believe the last words of him being a good friend, but you must know it better" Yukiko stood up and stepped back onto green grass "thank you, Yoh-san"

"Hey, Yukiko-san. May I know the reason you asked me this?" Yoh asked carefully. The blonde looked to his chocolate brown eyes, immediately seeing the difference between the brothers: Hao's eyes were lustrous and pulling everything into them. Yoh's here were cute and understanding, inviting. Yukiko somehow felt that she could trust this man, whose heart was obviously untouched by world's cruelty.

"To tell the truth, this is a personal matter. Although, as geisha, I'm not allowed to have matters like these, I could tell you one thing: just maybe, things will go a little sharper between Tao Ren and Hao Asakura" Yoh widened his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"That is a secret, Yoh-san. I hope you understand me" she traveled her eyes up and down his body, covered with white yukata and stopped again on his good-willing eyes "you seem to know what it means to have a secret" and she walked away, leaving Yoh in a little shock…


	5. The Fate is Coming

It was a clear evening of early September, when Yukiko was sitting in her garden and reading Aya's letter. The blonde was as always dressed in red kimono and after day's work, already cleaned the white mask off her face. Now, it was a time to relax and think things clearly.

It was three weeks since Tao Ren visited the Asakura mansion and the feast, planned for reunion is comming very soon. So was the plan Aya set for Yukiko. The blonde didn't actually like it, but she respected Aya's decision and understood that this will go on to better for her and for her teacher. Or at least that's what Yukiko hoped for.

In her present letter, Aya said:

_Dear Yukiko,_

_Do not forget that this is for your own good. As I already told you a number of times, geisha's virginity can be sold for highest price, if there is a competition between customers. I'v chosen you the best among them, who could ofer you enough money. Don't forget that here lies the question of your future. Things can happen at royal court and even you may not be able to hold up there if something bad goes around you._

_I heard this rummor that Midori, your __greatest, opponent was excepted to the royal geisha house as well. If this turns out to be true, be very careful: Midori can be much trouble. You know her ways. _

_But Midori won't be as much trouble, as it will be if you fail with our plan. I know you're very persistent at reaching your goals, so do not disappoint me. The time you'll give your suggestion is up to you to choose. Make the choice well, Yukiko. Write to me, if you have time, come to visit me. The things are very important that are happening there. _

_Another thing: do not forget that Keiko-sama is fond of you. I have a feeling that she may even ask you not to come to the feast, which takes place after a week, as geisha. If so, make sure to thank her well and, as always, show all of your beauty in feast: it will be only to better._

_I won't write much this time. You know what to do. Take care of yourself, Yukiko._

_Your teacher,_

_Aya_

Yukiko sighed and put the scroll down on the floor by a pillow she was sitting on. The blonde was on the terrace of onsen, watching how light slowly abandons the entire garden. Her thoughts flew through the details of plan, overlooking every detail: it seemed well-remembered and in place. Yukiko lifted a small cup of tea and took a sip. A sudden flashback came to her mind:

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Yukiko and Hao sat in front of each other, separated by a table. They were in Yukiko's room, jus__t sitting and drinking tea. Hao, for gods know which time asked:_

"_So, why you were talking to him?" Yukiko put the cup down with noise and rammed her gaze into Hao._

"_Stop bugging me about that. Why do you care, anyway? I just wanted to talk to him that all. Is that so hard to understand? By the way, I don't recall you being someone to me, who could control my life like this!" Hao sighed in pissed off way and controlled his jealousy._

"_Listen, Yukiko. I just want to know you better, that's all"_

"_So why don't you go and ask Yoh-san about what we were talking about. You'll be surprised if you did" _

"_I want to hear it from you" Hao continued to be stubborn. _

"_Fat chance. So, if that's all you wanted from me, you may go. I have customers in half and hour" she stood up and went behind the screen and started to change her kimono. Hao went after her, but stayed behind the wooden moving wall. _

"_Want to know why I care?" he asked suddenly. Yukiko stopped her dressing for a while, now standing completely naked behind the screen._

"_Yes" she said silently. _

"_Because I'm so jealous just to see you talking to anybody else. I barely control myself not to punching every man I see near you" Hao lowered his head and rammed it into embroidered wall of screen. _

"_Hao…I…" Yukiko stopped in the middle of sentence, thinking if she should say it or not. _

"_Just don't say anything. Now you know why I care" Hao turned around and was about to leave, but Yukiko stepped out from behind the screen, covered herself only with red dressing robe and said:_

"_Hao, wait" she stopped him with only two words. The brunette guy couldn't not listen to her: the blonde already controlled him entirely "I thank you for caring of me. I never experienced this kind of care and attention. This means a lot to me" _

"_Then ask me" Hao said suddenly, closing to her quickly. _

"_I can't. And you know I won't" the blonde said coldly. It was a good thing that Hao couldn't see her insides, because the inner Anna was just burning with lust and passion, longing for Hao to kiss her. _

"_I'll wait. Believe me, I'll wait" Hao promised her, flicking some stands behind her hair. _

"_I know you will. Maybe this won't be for long. Now go" and she rushed behind the screen, leaving Hao immobile for a while._

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

These memories brought both, good and bad, feelings to Yukiko. She felt so lost among her senses and yet, she knew that Hao would do anything for her. She was sure of it.

"You're so deep into your thoughts that it makes you look even more beautiful" a voice emerged from grey light of the evening. The blonde turned around and saw Hao, standing behind her.

"You're sneaking here again. Hao, this will cost us lots of trouble one day"

"Until it didn't, I'll continue to creep on you like this" Hao smirked and sat down next to her, folding his legs. Yukiko sighed and turned back to the light, which was shining from her house in a distance of garden.

"So, will we just sit like that, in silence, or will you start bugging me about something?" Yukiko asked in harsh and ironic tone. Hao looked to her with smirk and answered:

"I'd prefer silence. You give me so much peace when you're around" Yukiko was about to contradict, but these words shot her into silence and for a half an hour, they sat in silence, admiring the darkening garden. Suddenly, Yukiko asked something:

"Hao, you said you care for me. Would you do me a favor?" the brunette man turned to her and although Yukiko couldn't see his face, she knew it was filled with surprise.

"Sure, anything" the blonde stood up.

"Follow me then" and she quickly walked to the source of light in the distant, followed by Hao. They entered the house and Yukiko opened one of the drawers of her dressing-table and took a red round thing. She closed to Hao and stretched it out to him, her eyes sparkling with different emotions:

"I hope I don't need to explain myself more" she said. Hao looked to the rice scone, wrapped in red silky material and then raised his eyes to Yukiko, not believing it.

"Are you serious?"

"As you see, I am" the blonde sighed "the time has come" she lowered her head, looking to the floor now, memories of Aya's lessons rolling through her mind. The brunette man raised her face to see her eyes and smiled, taking the scone.

"If that's your wish" he said. Yukiko nodded and a sigh of relief flew out her mouth: the first pace of her plan was successful "just tell me one thing: am I the only one?" Hao asked, however. The blonde looked to him with strange look, even stranger emotions rising inside of her. Right now, she wanted nobody else but him.

"There will be" she whispered, forcing the words out of herself. The blonde felt completely lost now: she didn't know why such a simple thing cost her so many emotions and so much…pain. But this pain was different. It was out of fear and out of lust and passion. And maybe, just maybe, of love.

"Who?" Yukiko silenced for a while and answered his question sincerely.

"Tao Ren. He showed much interest in me during these days" sure enough: all those gifts of silver jewels and brand new kimonos, said to be from Tao family, really were from Ren alone. And only Yukiko and he knew this.

Hao sighed and looked to the darkness of night, coming through the opened door.

"Of course, no one else there could be, right?" Yukiko shook her head. Hao silenced for couple of minutes and said:

"Do you remember the first time we talked, back at town's mansion?"

"Yes, I remember. It didn't end well" this memory made Yukiko smile a little. So did Hao.

"Then, I asked what hurt you so badly. You didn't answer of course. But now I know" he touched her cheek gently and smiled to her: this smile was calming and sweet, without a single glimpse of smirk "you long to be free" he whispered "and your life as a geisha is destroying you" Yukiko gasped: again he was doing it, again he was reading her heart and soul like a book.

"Don't say this, please" Yukiko whispered "don't hurt me even more" now the blonde hardly held her tears. She didn't believe that she could cry after all she went through in her life. Two diamond-like tears pearled down her cheeks, touching Hao's palm. He wiped them and hugged Yukiko. The blonde didn't resist: she only hugged him back tightly around neck and stayed like this…for a long time…

After a long waiting, the day of the feast came and Ren Tao visited Keiko to finish and agree last business. Before Tao left, he noticed Yukiko in the garden and approached her.

"Yukiko-san, how wonderful to see you" he said, bowing to her. The blonde bowed back and said:

"My pleasure, Ren-san, my pleasure. I do hope everything is going well?"

"Oh, just fine" Ren looked to her eyes and his look pierced Yukiko through the heart. The blonde, however, looked back to him and decided that this is the right moment.

"After all the gifts you've sent me – yes, I know it was you – I do believe that a small favor won't be a problem to you" she stepped closer and now only inched separated her face from Ren's. The man could sense her scent of fresh flowers and honey: it greatly intoxicated him.

"Anything for you, Yukiko-san" the blonde took out a wrapped rice scone and gave it to Ren, looking into his eyes.

"The hour after the feast will be the last. I'm sure you understand" the blonde smiled gloatingly to him and went past him, leaving Ren in loss and shock.

The man looked to the silk-wrapped scone and smiled: this was a kick below waist to Hao and he knew it. Another thing Ren knew was that he had to win Yukiko, no matter what. So did Hao.

But the thing he didn't know that after the feast, a surprise will be waiting for him…a surprise, which will surprise everyone. But more of that later.

The evening came and Yukiko went to prepare herself for the feast. In hallways, the servants and staff were on hurry, carrying trays with food and drinks, organizing decorations, making last-minute clean-ups. When the blonde entered her room, she found Keiko sitting there by the table and waiting for her. The geisha bowed respectably to the woman.

"I wanted to ask you, Yukiko, how are you going to dress for this evening?" Keiko asked, standing up and closing to the blonde. Yukiko lost at first from this unexpected question, but quickly answered.

"As usual, Keiko. How else should I?" the elder woman smiled motherly and said:

"You're very devoted to your profession, Yukiko, and I respect that. But tonight, I'd like you to dress up like a member of this court" Yukiko looked up to Keiko "and no excuses" the woman said and left the blonde. Yukiko stood immobile for a while and only after five minutes she went to closet and peered through her kimonos. The blonde found what she was looking for and tonight, she's going to surprise them all.

People were already gathering in the ball room. They were obviously rich, since women's kimonos were all sparkling with expensive silk and men's robes were made by best makers. Keiko and Mikihisa were at the ball room as well; greeting and smiling to these people…people, empty and shallow, with no other joy in life than balls like these. Yukiko watched this scene from the above balcony, which was covered in shadows. The blonde knew perfectly that neither Keiko, nor Mikihisa, although she didn't know him that well, didn't want to be there. Yukiko showed no want to go as well. The only whish she had was ringing in her head with a voice of a man…a man, which woke Anna up inside of her: Anna, whose identity wasn't revealed, whose past was hidden and future clear and counted. But this future begins to change from this night on…for not only for her this night is challenging.

One of women, who came in from outside, somehow caught Yukiko's eye and the blonde followed her: it was a very beautiful woman, obviously younger that the blonde, but very fair: long white hair went all down her waist, red eyes were sparkling, but somehow, this fire seemed to be very well controlled. Her skin was very pale, paler than Yukiko's ad this paleness was even more expressed with baby blue kimono she was wearing: it was quite simple, equaling with other women's, but still it made her look wonderful. To Yukiko's eyes, this girl – or woman; the blonde couldn't really decide – contradicted an entire content of people, gathered for tonight. What Yukiko didn't know was that this girl may become her greatest opponent…


	6. Only One

A/N: hey, guys, sorry for delay, but I'm having exams on my nose and I really have some work to do ;(((( really sorry...jeez, will this nightmare ever end?!!!!!

The blonde's eyes followed the mysterious woman, until she was gone from sight. Yukiko sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to push herself to go down from the balcony. She so didn't want to go, so didn't want to mingle with all those shallow people, so didn't want to be in this court, this place, this time…but what choice did she have? No choice. She couldn't just run away – her life would be even more disastrous than now. She couldn't leave geisha house, couldn't leave Aya, couldn't leave Keiko…this was so killing.

"Hey, Yukiko-san, can you hear me?" a lazy, yet cute voice ran in her ear. The blonde opened her eyes and turned to face Yoh, standing by her side and smiling cutely to her.

"Yes" she said.

"You seem so deep into yourself. Don't want to go?" he showed to the people downstairs. Yukiko shock her head.

"No, I don't" she said harshly "I don't like these gatherings"

"Me neither" Yoh sighed and leaned onto handrails "I'd give anything to get out of here" Yukiko raised an eyebrow, not believing in his words.

"Why? Don't you belong here?"

"No. Or at least I don't feel like it" Yoh sighed with heavy breath, but his face stayed smiling and not a bit annoyed.

"Well, at least there's something we agree about" Yukiko finally said and kicked off the handrail to go "but neither of us have a choice, so why bother to try and change something" Yoh shrugged to her.

"I think it's worth at least trying to change something. Change is good" Yukiko smiled slightly: for a first time her smile bloomed into gentle one, the understanding one.

"Well then, let's do some changes at least in outside" she said and walked down the stairs. At the floor, she emerged from the shadows and walked right to the centre of the crowd. But she never got into it: everybody, who was standing in the room, fell few steps backwards and their gazes locked onto Yukiko. No surprise, since she was wearing Aya's favorite kimono, made of golden color silk and embroidered with flower and sakura ornaments. It all suited well to her golden locks and black ebony eyes. Truly amazing sight.

On the other side of the room, Hao was chatting with some women, who desperately tried to make him like them. But Hao, however, stayed immune to their charm, since his mind was already poisoned by Yukiko…the man couldn't stop comparing her with these ladies, who already began to make him sick with their annoying laughing and pointless attempts of flirting…this was nothing like Yukiko at all: the blonde was cold and distant…even cruel, but Hao liked her for that. He even knew she had the reason for being so cold, but she couldn't reveal it to him…maybe not now, but

someday…

Suddenly, something caught the brunette man's eye and he looked to that direction…only to loose his breath: there she was, with her pale, but goldish skin, golden locks and…oh my god…the golden robes, which suited her perfectly. They made her look like queen. Hao excused shortly with ladies he was talking to and quickly walked to the golden goddess of his dreams. He approached her and stopped with a gently touch on shoulder. He leaned to her ear and whispered.

"You left me out of words tonight" Yukiko turned to face him…the person he talked to in the balcony and yet the person she…she…wanted to be with.

"That was the plan" Yukiko answered, her voice and eyes smirking, but yet, it was somehow mixed with a drop of flirting and enjoying…that he actually liked it.

"Then it is a good plan" Hao said, smiling. He took Yukiko's hand and kissed it softly, expressing his emotions "I can't describe how wonderful you look"

"You don't have to" the blonde said and smiled to him with this understanding smile: yes, she understood how good she looked at this place…but still, her heart longed to look good in some other place…other time…other occasion.

The couple was closely watched by two dark eyes, filled with anger. Midori hid half of her face with dark green fan, which matched the color of her kimono and watched her opponent, Yukiko, every since the blonde walked into the hall. The woman felt jealous of her…of her beauty, her skills, her status. Everything, what had a deal with Yukiko seemed wrong and intolerable to Midori and she knew what she came here for: to show to this half Japanese brat where her place…to show her that geisha world is not for foreign freaks.

Finally, the Tao's showed up at the party, making everyone turn their attention from the sweet couple to them. The four people looked, well, rich and powerful, not to mention well-mannered…at least on the outside. One of two women, with mid-length green hair and black and green hanfu left the group and joined some women, who were talking and giggling among themselves. She seemed to adapt well and easily. Others, one woman with long black hair and two men, of whom one was Ren, went deeper into the room and joined guests. The older man of Taos went to Mikihisa and they started to talk, while the woman met with Keiko and those two as well started a chat. Ren, however, would've probably gone to some darker and more private corner, but he met up with Yoh and this brunette guy, with his cute grin, managed to make Ren talk and communicate as well.

"Here are the celebrities" Said Hao, with obvious ironic smirk in his voice.

"Your brother seems to have the ability to like them" Yukiko said, looking to Yoh and Ren talking.

"My brother has the ability to like everyone" Hao laughed "that's one of the reasons I respect him" Yukiko raised her eyebrow, but held her comments to herself. Hao looked to her again and once again her beauty struck him hard…harder than before, since now he realized and maybe someone else will have the chance to taste her later tonight…and that someone was his rival…Tao Ren.

The feast was swinging in, since dances and music started and everything seemed to end up well fro Yukiko: she had to only speak to some more important people from court, but mostly she spent her time with Hao. Their relationship at this feast seemed to grow to better…who knows why, maybe just because this was the perfect occasion to hold from shouting one on other and just talk lightly with no pretending. But pretend Yukiko did: she could barely hold off Hao's longing looks each time he looked to her. But this little peace was about to end.

Keiko asked for a word and climbed on the small stage, where performances would take place. As the public went into silence, the mistress of house said:

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight. I hope you all are enjoying the feast" the crowed clapped and cheered with affirmative answer "as you might know, this feast has been held for reunion of Asakura and Tao families, so I thank them from coming" Keiko bowed to En Tao and his sister. They bowed back "yet there's another surprise I'd like to announce this evening. Barely few people know about it, but I do bet the for someone this will be the greatest challenge ever" Keiko allowed herself to smirk slightly, while the crowd whispered among themselves, quickly exchanging wonders of what it could be.

"So, I'll start then" Keiko said, immediately silencing the public "I'd like to introduce you to Jeanne Osoku" Keiko stretched out hand and showed to the white-haired girl, who Yukiko saw before.

"Do you know her?" the blonde asked to Hao silently. The brunette guy frowned and shook his head. No, he didn't know this girl, but something just struck him, some bad feeling about his mother showing such attention to this white woman. The feeling that this can't go to better crept into Hao's mind and didn't leave. Yukiko noticed his expression changed from relaxed to worried and tensed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Although her voice didn't express much care, she felt the worry floating from Hao's inside and she wanted to know the reason.

"I have a bad feeling about this" the brunette man said "this can't be good" he gently and shortly touched Yukiko's hand, as if taking strength from her, and walked away, closing to the stage. Keiko, meanwhile, continued to talk.

"Also, I'd like to call forth my beloved son, Hao" she said and looked to the brunette guy in long black yukata. Hao stepped on stage, from all he got trying to look relaxed and easy-going. He bowed to his mother and to Jeanne, who shyly bowed back, keeping her eyes down.

"I'm very pleased with attention, mother, but please, be clearer to me and to the public" Hao smirked lightly. This brought Yukiko to smile as well, seeing how Hao makes everything look easy and simple. Keiko, however, smirked to him and nodded.

"Yes, my son, I shall. It is time came to you to change your habits of life" she started and the feeling of something being wrong rolled through Hao's body "Hao, my son, Mikihisa and I had chosen you a wonderful wife" she took Jeanne and Hao's hands and put them together "I hope you'll be pleased"

A sudden silence of public hit the room. This silence was from completely not knowing what to do, but somebody saved the day and saluted the fiancées. The crowed followed and everybody clapped and cheered. Yukiko watched the scene with no expression, but frost coming out of her. She turned around and left, not looking back. Hao noticed this and rushed after her as fast as he could get through the crowed congratulating him.

Yukiko went out of the room, out of the house and through the garden. Heavy clouds were hanging on the sky and on her heart and thoughts. What was she thinking? He was royal, almost a prince, as they would call it, bound to responsibilities and agreements. How could she even think that she could be something more to him that another geisha he brought….or will buy…no matter. He really didn't care as he said. Although these thoughts were contradictory to what Yukiko read in Hao's face as he greeted the news, she pushed it all way and at that time promised herself to never think of it in other way. The rain suddenly started to pour down, making Yukiko completely wet immediately. The blonde ran to the bridge, which formed a round terrace with roof and stopped there. Her hair was dripping wet, her kimono was soaked, but she didn't care. She didn't plan to return anyhow. She didn't want to see him or her…she just wanted to be alone.

"Yukiko?" a clam deep voice called her. The blonde turned around, her face expressionless, her insides with no emotion: she just looked to Hao as if he was far away from her.

"What" that wasn't even a question, only a word to show that he was noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Hao himself was dripping wet, but he didn't care of that either. He just wanted to explain it to her, to say sorry, to comfort her, to be with her…to tell her that he cares, that he…loves her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yukiko said coldly, feeling how anger's growing inside. _He has a wife. _This phrase kept ringing in her head, not giving her to think clearly.

"It's quite obvious why" Hao said, closing to her. He stretched out his hand, wanting to flick some strands of Yukiko's golden hair behind her ear, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me" she said. Hao sighed with heavy breath. He felt disappointed that everything he built between her and him suddenly was broken into pieces…she seemed so distant now, so cold, so…icy.

"Yukiko, please, let me explain…"

"Explain what?" the blonde shot a dreadful look to him "that you have a fiancée? That you have responsibilities to your family? That you can't be with me so often? Spare me the lesson, Asakura" she said it without expressions in her face. She felt dead right now. Somebody just killed her.

"I didn't know this is going to happen, Yukiko" Hao said out loud, wanting her to at least try to understand him "not this quick. I though that I may find someone I really like and my parents would let me to live with this person. It just so happened to be you, only…a little too late" Hao said the last words with obvious sorrow in his voice. Yukiko head it, but didn't react to it: she was emotionless right now, like a beach after vicious storm.

"And you expect me to believe it? What am I suppose to do anyway? I mean nothing to you whatsoever" Yukiko said with sad and ironically smirking smile.

"You know this isn't true" Hao stepped even closer to her: now, in the slight light of distant lanterns he could see her stony, yet hurt face "you know I care for you and I don't want you to go away from me"

"If you pay enough tonight" said Yukiko harshly "I won't go away for single and only one night. That was the agreement. But you have responsibilities and I can't contradict Keiko's decisions" Yukiko pierced Hao with heavy gaze "maybe I did mistake here" and she walked away, leaving Hao to stand alone in the darkness…to swim around in his soul's darkness, as only light left him…Yukiko…

The blonde quickly slid the door open and shot them close. Her panting sound flew through the room for a while, but it silenced almost immediately. Yukiko went to change and lit up the single candle. Now, all she had to do is to wait until the end of the feast. Then, it will clear. A soft knock on the door made the blonde to wake up from her stagnation. She opened the door and met the visitor with expressionless face: it was a servant, whom she ordered to bring the news. Yukiko let her in and shot the door. As they sat by the table, Yukiko's emotionless eyes rammed into servant and she demanded:

"Read the results to me" the servant bowed and opened a small sheet of paper.

"Sold for one hundred million en" she said and looked into Yukiko for a while, but couldn't hold back geisha's gaze for long. She lowered her eyes and continued reading…the most interesting news:

"The customer – Asakura Hao" Yukiko closed her eyes for a while, feeling relief and fear together. The servant folded the paper and looked up "he'll be expecting you after two hours" Yukiko nodded and gestured for servant to leave. When Yukiko left alone, a heavy sigh left her lips with a single name: Hao. For the first and for the last time she's going to be his woman…for one single night. Huge price he paid for her, probably Ren didn't expect it to happen. But who cares now? Yukiko had to concentrate and collect her courage.

On her way after two hours, a hand stopped her and Tao Ren emerged from the shadows. The feast wasn't completely over yet, so Ren decided to take an advantage.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked in silent, but deep voice. Yukiko nodded, her face absolutely not showing anything.

"Yes. I assume your price wasn't enough. What a shame" the blonde smirked "I'd say maybe next time, but I'd be lying, so if you excuse me" she freed her arm and rushed off, leaving Ren to flame with anger…in defeat.

Yukiko took a deep breath as she was standing in front of the door and knocked. The door slid open and the blonde walked in. The room was dark, only single candle illuminating it. Somebody closed the door, making Yukiko to turn around: Hao was standing there, leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed, face – clam. Yukiko went up to him and said:

"I guess you got what you wanted, Asakura" the sound of his last name made Hao to open his eyes and looked to her…icy her.

"Refer to me as Hao" he said, no demanding in his tone, just a simple asking "and I didn't want this to be like that"

"Maybe you didn't, but it did happen" Yukiko sighed, turning her look away "why don't we put an end to this?"

"But you don't want it, do you?" he asked straight. Yukiko looked to his eyes for a while. What was she trying to pull? She wanted him. Very much. But not like before – something changed: the fact that he wasn't free anymore changed it all. Yukiko sighed and choose to tell the truth: at least he was sincere with her, when he said he cares…wasn't he?

"You know, if said I don't, I'd be lying" the blonde said. Hao nodded slightly, a small smile slowly creeping onto his lips.

"If you do then, I'll…"

"Just don't say anything" Yukiko silenced him "we have only one problem left"

"And that would be?" Yukiko turned around and walked to the square table, on which the candle was burning.

"Light isn't going well along with…love" she said and pressed the fire – the room drowned into darkness.

Yukiko felt how somebody's arms slid around her waist and slowly untied the dressing-gown. Then those hands caressed her body, making her moan from pleasure…literally taking her to the stars. The blonde whirled around and her lips met with Hao's as her hand slowly slid under his robes. Hao lifted her from the ground and intuitively carried her to the bed. They fell on it, drowning into the passion and lust. By the time morning came, Hao explored every inch of Yukiko's body, putting everything into his memory, because who knows when he'll get more of her bittersweet taste.

The sun's rays fell on the floor and were about to reach the bed on which the brunette man was sleeping. Yukiko's lips formed a smile as she closed to door…but on the floor, there was a stain of a teardrop left…

A/N: special note for Cole Adams: did you get the idea about rice scone now:DDD 


	7. Strange Changes

Hao slowly woke up, intuitively trying to locate the source of warmth, which comforted him all night. But instead, he found nothing and no one, only emptiness by his side and in his heart. Hao slapped himself into the forehead as he rolled over onto his back. What was he kidding? Did he really expect her to stay here? To be with him? No, of course not….after all what happened…no way…or maybe a little…a lot is more likely. That was his dream: to see her by his side every morning, to be his first ray of the sun…as well as the last. But is it even possible? No answer could come to this.

Yukiko had already spent an hour in the shower now and her stagnation didn't end. She just sat on warm white bricks and stared to one spot. The blonde couldn't believe that this could end up so soon and so…painfully. What a life! Yukiko just started to think that maybe she found someone, who really cares for her, someone, who she could care back and cherish…but all of it was destroyed within one single night. Anyway, how different this could've been? They are too far away from each other, too different… Oh, why this has to be so hard?

The white haired young woman stood in the terrace of her room. Her red eyes although fixed on the sky, really stared into nothing. Her thoughts kept coming back to yesterday's night, when Keiko announced Jeanne as the future wife or Asakura Hao. Not that she wasn't prepared for it – it was he, who she saw unprepared and caught completely off-guard. And his rush after that blonde woman…who was she? Jeanne turned around and walked to her closet to get ready for the day. It was time she found out who that gorgeous woman was.

Yukiko just changed into her usual red kimono as Keiko entered her room. The blonde bowed and said:

"I didn't have a chance to thank you for letting me to join the feast as a member of this court. This means a lot to me" Keiko nodded, a playful smile not leaving her lips. To Yukiko, it seemed that Keiko knew everything that happened between her and Hao and now, the mistress was about to show her out, but enjoying it right now. But instead of bad treatment, Yukiko received something else…something really big:

"This is what you deserve for well-done job here, in royal circle. Most of court's geisha house's customers are most pleased with you and lately been demanding only for you, almost competing against each other" Keiko paused for a while and after throwing a look to Yukiko's robes continued "however, I will ask you to get used to this appearance" Keiko showed to Yukiko's powder-less face "because from this day on, if you agree with it of course, you are taking my place as okaa-san of royal geisha house" Yukiko gasped, her eyes widened with amazement. Anything but this was expected from Keiko and now, the blonde felt lost and didn't know what to do or what to say. Luckily, Keiko understood her silence well and continued:

"From today, you will be managing fifty best geishas. You must learn how to judge their talents well, how to see what client really needs, you must know each and every geisha, working for you: only then the best results will be seen. You'll be helped by me and my assistants. You can always ask for advice. Until you learn this art, you will be known as my student" Yukiko barely felt her legs. Right now, she realized only two things: she just received the most wanted and most respected duty of geisha world and…she just gotten herself into chains of gold. But, however, the blonde wasn't scared of it at all. She said:

"If you think that I am capable for this duty, I'll except it and do my best" Yukiko bowed to Keiko and the elder woman smiled motherly to the blonde.

"You will make a finest okaa-san ever. Aya didn't mistake about you" and she turned around to leave.

"Let's go now. There's a lot I have to show you" and like this, Keiko brought Yukiko into endless whirl of duties, work and responsibilities.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much Yukiko had to learn…four months passed, the winter came and gone and the blonde didn't even notice how sakuras began to bloom in pink and spring was taking over. So many things changed around her and inside her. One thing was easily noticed: Yukiko socialized even less, only giving her time for it when it is needed to talk with customers or other geishas. Right now, when the blonde didn't have to attend clients herself, with all the things she had to do as okaa-san she now had time for reading and spending time…in very strange way…for about two months now, Ren Tao had been visiting her really often…almost every night. They wouldn't talk much; rather just sit in one place, Yukiko usually near the edge of terrace, on the pillow and Ren behind her, leaned against onsen's wall. He'd watch her delicate silhouette and admire her beauty like this, not expressing it, but letting to know it. Yukiko didn't mind it. She somehow learnt to like his presence in his way…distant, yet almost natural way…

On one evening like this few weeks ago, a conversation bloomed between the couple. It wasn't long, but it gotten into both minds deeply. Ren, as always, was sitting against the wall and Yukiko was looking at the white garden and darkening sky. Suddenly, Ren asked:

"Why wouldn't you just kick me out?" the blonde turned around and looked into his cold yellow eyes. Her own eyes didn't show much of a feeling, but inside she let herself to shrug at this question.

"Why don't you answer that for yourself? A person as intelligent as you surely to know the answer"

"Oh really? Why don't you make this easier and enlighten me?" Yukiko shrugged shoulders and turned back at the scenery of coming night.

"Maybe because I don't have anything against you?" she said silently "or maybe because I don't have anyone to sit with me like this? Or maybe both?"

"Strange to say it, but I feel the very same thing…This isn't right, but isn't wrong either" Yukiko nodded slightly, fixing up her robes of fur.

"See? I told you that you can answer this for yourself" her tone was icy, but some flicks of smirk could be sensed there.

"You're cold" suddenly stated Ren and got up, walking to the blonde "let's go inside" he showed to the onsen. Yukiko looked up to him with a look of not trusting animal looks up to the human. She didn't trust him, but however she got up and walked inside the warm building. The water was steaming, but neither had a wish to go into it, so they just sat by little square table and continued with the silence. It was already pitched-like darkness outside, when Ren got up to leave. He usually wouldn't say a word before leaving, but this time, he stopped by the side of the blonde and looked down to her. Yukiko looked up and they stayed immobile for a few seconds. Then, Ren bent down and placed his lips onto Yukiko's…only for few seconds, but it was enough for both to remember.

When Yukiko thought back onto this episode, it seemed like always repeating dream, only with few details changed, but the basis stayed the same. _This was one hell of a strange relationship. Strangest from all I was allowed to have. Never had I felt so far away from person, yet so close. How come this could happen, I didn't know…nor did I wish to know…it just happened, that's all. _

Not only her relationship with Ren was strange, but it got even stranger with Yoh. All the time, besides the one with Ren or her current job, she would spend with this Asakura clone. The blonde had to admit that she never met someone like him…someone so caring, so childish, so cute…sometimes so naïve. But she liked him this way. She liked his laid-back nature, his laziness, his easy going character…it all reminded to her that she was a person too…that even she had some feelings…eventually, Yoh turned out to be the only person, who could make her smile and even to break into laugh. Yukiko liked those times when he was around, either helping her with some documents or just hanging out in the garden or at Yukiko's place. All in all, that was the only real joy in Yukiko's busy life…the real joy, without mystery, pretending or coldness.

However, without being best friend, Yoh worked his role as a reminder of him…Hao. Each time Yukiko looked at Yoh, she saw his face, his eyes, his laugh, his smirking smile. Maybe that was the main reason why Yukiko liked being with Yoh: he represented Hao. As for him, during these four months, Yukiko barely met him, since he was busy with wedding, always traveling, barely staying at home. Only few glances, stolen on by-passing in corridors were the communication of the two…short, painful and always like a last goodbye. But each time Yukiko saw him, her heart would skip few beats, her lungs would suddenly become airless. He still affected her…and if only she knew, how she affected him…

Hao still couldn't use of seeing Jeanne, his fiancée, each morning by his side. Every time the brunette guy would wake up and through drowsiness of sleep feel something warm by his side, he'd attach himself to the source of warmth, completely sure that it is blonde woman, who he secretly loved…but each time he'd get rid of the laziness, he'd realize that it was only a distant and unknown person, called Jeanne Osoku. Not that he really didn't like her….she was wonderful: intelligent, beautiful, and graceful…but not Yukiko. Jeanne didn't have her attitude, her manners, her talents…her everything. The white haired woman just wasn't Yukiko…wasn't everything Hao loved…wasn't his only world…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those warm spring days when the sky was cloudless and wind was carrying a playful joy and wanting to go outside and just enjoy the sun. Yukiko was walking slowly through the main garden of the mansion, admiring beautiful bloom of nature. She loved the spring and summer, which will come after it. These two could always warm her up…in every way. Yet, she wished for someone else to warm her up…not a nature element, but a person…

"Hey, Yukiko!" a voice called. The blonde stopped and turned to the direction of the caller: Yoh. The blonde smiled to herself: oh well, at least a portrait of someone she really wanted to see.

"Hi, Yoh. How's it going?"

"Just wonderful" the brunette guy grinned to her "listen, I have a suggestion: why don't we go to the town. I don't remember you being out of the mansion lately" Yukiko smiled to him.

"You're right I wasn't. Maybe that's a good idea. Is there somewhere particular you'd like to go?"

"Well, actually" Yoh winked to her "I'd like to show you something" Yukiko raised an eyebrow, immediately showing her distrust.

"Exactly what?"

"You'll see. You do trust me, don't you?" Yoh asked provocatively. Yukiko sighed, her expression turning into dangerous one.

"Don't play that game with me, Yoh" she warned immediately.

"Sorry, didn't mean it" Yoh raised his arms in defeat "so, let's go, shall we?"

Yoh dragged Yukiko throughout the town until they reached the limits and went into a little forest of firs.

"Where are you taking me, Yoh?" she demanded. Yukiko had been asking this question for about half an hour and still Yoh would answer the very same way:

"A little patience, Yukiko. We're almost there"

"You said it to me at the town's square twenty minutes ago" she said harshly, trying to pull out of Yoh's hand, since he was holding onto her forearm.

"Really? Then I'll just have to repeat myself"

"Listen, Asakura, I'm tired of this game" Yukiko tried to stop Yoh "and let me go!" suddenly the brunette guy stopped, quickly whirled around and pulled Yukiko to his embrace. At first Yoh was surprised by his own bravery, but he got back the balance and said silently.

"I won't, because this is important, ok?" he said, softly looking to her eyes. Yukiko's body was tensed, her heart beating fast. Now, he really looked like Hao when he held her like this. And the blonde couldn't say no to this look, these arms and this person.

"Ok. But at least mention what it is all about" Yoh smirked slightly, letting go of her and ready to walk on.

"You'll see very soon. Come on" and he went on. Yukiko had no choice but to follow him.

After another five minutes of walking, the couple found themselves on the edge of a cliff, from where a wonderful view appeared in all its beauty: it was countryside of freshly green field, crossed by a river and one wide road. The forests of firs were all over a huge field, darkening it, but making it look even more beautiful and inviting. Yukiko was stunned by this view. It was so fresh, so untouched, so free that she didn't want to leave it…just to be here and no where else in the world…it was like a paradise, a small and together huge isle of peace and harmony, along with nature.

"You like it?" Yoh whispered to Yukiko's year. The blonde nodded and three words slipped off her lips…words, she didn't plan to say, but they suited here perfectly:

"I love it"

"I knew you would" Yoh smiled to her "now, look there, where the river is nearest the forest" he showed to that direction. Yukiko tensed her sight and saw a small Japanese house cuddled by gigantic trees and a small bridge, leading to it over the blue river.

"What is that?" she asked, now feeling completely lost.

"Your new home. Happy birthday, Yukiko" Yoh said. The blonde's eyes widened and she turned to the brunette man with complete shock and amaze.

"Happy what?" she asked. Yoh only laughed slightly.

"Aya told me you have a habit to forget this day" he said, cute smile lingering on his lips "so I though it would be nice to remind it to you" Yukiko felt out of words. She didn't expect him to do it…nor didn't she expect him to know that it was her birthday. Oh crap, she didn't even remember it herself. With life speed like that, Yukiko could barely remember her vow to find out her roots, so how she's supposed to remember something like this.

"You've been to Aya?" she asked, her voice sounding a little weak and trembling.

"Yeah, picked a very nice timing, because it was hard to get some land in place like this" he showed to the horizon "but now that you loved it, why we just don't…" Yoh couldn't finish his sentence, because Yukiko hugged him tightly, pressing herself to his body.

"Thank you" she whispered. The blonde felt happy. For a first time, she could actually be with someone without knowing that it will end. Right now, Yukiko felt free. Right now, she felt Anna.

"Nah, it was nothing" Yoh smiled sheepishly as he hugged her back "so, want to have a look around your new home?"

The couple entered small and cozy Japanese house. It was empty now, but Yoh immediately explained:

"Furniture will come here next week. Sorry, didn't have time to finish everything" Yukiko laughed slightly and said:

"You've done so much already. I don't know how your mother will allow me to live away from mansion" she looked around the living room- to-be and spotted a vase full of red roses. Yukiko walked to them and kneeled, smelling one of them "they're wonderful" she whispered.

"Hoped for that one as well" Yoh kneeled by her side "my mother was right when she told me that you deserve it to be the best" Yukiko turned to him, completely in state of shock.

"She told you this?"

"Yeah. She told me lots of things about you. I just think that maybe we came out a bad start that all" he gave her another cute, but sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I think we did" a smirk bloomed in Yukiko's lips "we didn't even say hello or anything"

"Good point" Yoh said and stood up. He stretched out his hand and helped Yukiko to stand up "I know that Yukiko isn't your real name, so…why don't we start by getting to know each other" the blonde looked into his warm eyes and her heart suddenly became free and trusting…she could trust him…at least for now.

"Nice thinking" she said silently "I'm Anna. Anna Kyouyama"

"Anna…that's so beautiful"

"Yes, and dangerous too" a voice flew from the door "maybe you've forgotten your duties, Yukiko? Or should I say Anna?" the blonde looked to that way and to her horror; Midori was standing there, eyes glowing with evil intentions.

"Get out of my home" the blonde shot to her, but Midori just stepped in and looked around.

"Not planning to" she said with smirking voice "if Keiko-sama finds out, you won't be so happy like you are now"

"Maybe you need repeating?" Yoh asked, looking displeasingly to Midori "leave at once" the geisha sighed and turned around.

"Oh I'm leaving all right. But remember this, Yukiko: your fine days under Keiko's wing is over" and she left with a blow of wind.

"Oh, that idiot" Anna sighed "must've followed us since we left the mansion"

"Maybe. Oh well, I don't really think that my mother would be so underestimating and judge you from her words" Yoh said, his voice already sounding relaxed and easy.

"Yeah, I hope so" the blonde sighed again and threw her glance through the room "it's beautiful here…and calm" Anna inhaled deeply and by turning around she placed a kiss onto Yoh's cheek "thank you" she whispered softly…so softly that Yoh could feel honey coming out of her lips…


	8. There in your heart

A/N: hey guys, sorry for delay, but my exams are five days away and I'm a little stressed up! Jeez, it's so close, I HATE it! Anyway, early sorry for grammar, cause I've been writting this in the midle of the night, so i didn't really check it...to tired you know ;) thanx for understanding and I hope you'll like it ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after two weeks, Yukiko could move into her new home. The blonde felt somehow happy and calm these days. All her thoughts lingered on that one precious gift Yoh gave her. It was beautiful and full now: large bed in bed room, which's windows were fixed on the east, whitely bricked bathroom, cozily furnished living-room with fireplace, little, but cute kitchen, onsen deeper in the forest…sounded like a perfect home. Not to mention a large garden, which was settled in part of the forest, making it look like a real maze. Yukiko loved it here. To her own great surprise, Keiko let her live here and only come to the mansion time to time, when it's really needed. Only the time Yukiko asked for permission wasn't really pleasant. Midori done her part there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yukiko came in Keiko's working place as she was asked, the blonde found elder woman sitting behind dark wooden table and surrounded by shelves and closets of books and papyrus – writings and documents. So here was the brain of the entire mansion.

Yukiko bowed to Keiko and the elder woman began to speak:

"I'd like to express my concern about your latest reputation, Yukiko" she said in serious tone. The blonde tighten her hands into fists, thoughts about killing Midori this instant flying through her mind.

"And what that would be, mistress?" Keiko did a pause before answering.

"This new girl, Midori, told me that she saw you with my son Yoh together in the countryside"

"Yes, that's true" confirmed Yukiko, her expression not changing "he gave me a birthday present there" _The one I've expected the last to be. _

"Then tell me why this had to be done so far away from the mansion?"

"That's because Yoh-san gave me a house there" Yukiko said, now expecting the worst. But the worst never came. Instead, Keiko nodded and said:

"You liked it there?" she asked. The blonde nodded, cleverly hiding her surprise.

"Yes, a lot. My only fear is that you won't let me to live there, mistress" Keiko stood up and went to the window. The elder woman started to the world that was only visible to her now. The black-haired woman finally asked, not even looking to Yukiko:

"You know, I didn't believe in anything Midori said about you. Yoh and you are grown up people and I can't have any affection on your relationship. So, let us leave this matter aside. I think it is not as important as other thing I'd like to ask you" Keiko turned around and her eyes rammed into Yukiko's. The blonde held back her look, but didn't quite understand it. However, she didn't have to wait for explanation long.

"Tell me your real name" she almost demanded. Yukiko felt out of words: it was the last thing she expected. Ok, maybe she did tell her name to Yoh, but it was another circumstances. But still, the curiosity caught Yukiko and she said:

"Anna Kyouyama, mistress" Keiko nodded slightly.

"And you have no idea of who your parents were?" Yukiko shook her head. The blonde didn't know why Keiko of all sudden became so interested in her past. But a glimpse of hope appeared in Anna's mind: a hope to know who she really was.

"I see" Keiko turned around again and now talked not looking to the blonde "I may know who your parents were, Anna. I am not sure, not at all, but just maybe I am right" Yukiko gasped, shocked with the news.

"Can you tell me at least who it might be?" she asked.

"Not now, Anna. To tell the truth, I took you under my supervision, because I recognized you, but I need to be completely sure to tell you everything and for now" Keiko sat back into her chair and looked up at Anna "you may begin your moving to your new home. I'm sure you have lots of things to do before leaving" and Yukiko left, bowing automatically and walking to her room. When she closed the door behind her, the blonde's knees bent and she collapsed to the ground. Like this, Anna sat for long time, until like through dew she lifted herself and began to pack. Only after she done packing and gave her luggage to the carriage driver, she realized she had to do one thing, the one she needed to do long time ago. Anna ordered for driver to wait and ran all her way to the old archives on the other side of the mansion. It never occurred to the blonde and everything might be here. As she drew out a drawer and peered through the names, she stopped at letter K where the line said: Kyouyama. But to Anna's misfortune, the blank was empty, only one small picture was there, clearly forgotten by a person who took the documents. The blonde lifted it and her eyes met with the woman, whose blonde hair went all down her wait, which was covered with red kimono. What shocked Anna the most was the woman's face, which was almost identical to her own. Tears filled Anna's eyes. Could this be her mother? Could this really be her…after all these years? Anna wiped tears, which already pearled down her face and putting the blank back to the drawer, she rushed from the archives. The picture lingered pressed by her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident, Keiko didn't mention a word to Anna. But it was enough for the blonde to know that there was someone who she could trust with this entirely. It was a calming thought…a thought of hope.

A bird slipped through the branches of firs, catching Anna's attention. The blonde was sitting in her onsen's terrace and reading the weekly report about royal geisha house and its work. The news satisfied Anna's cause it was going all well even without her being around so often. Anna listened how the small creature's wings quickly pierces the air and fades away in a distance. It brought her into a smile. It was so nice to have a place of her own that Anna nearly forgot all her worries, except maybe one…Hao. All this time, since she lived in this heavenly place, the blonde thought how wonderful it would be to share the space with him. To share happiness with him. To share love. Yes, it was love that Anna felt for him: so deep, so passionate, so true and clear, so unbreakable and so free. As well as so impossible. Anna knew perfectly well and Hao and Jeanne's wedding is dated after month and no one was to stop it…and Anna didn't even thought about trying. This was it now. She will just forget all her passions and, if it would be too hard to say goodbye, cherish those moments they spent together in careless way…the way she wanted to be all her life.

The blonde shook her head to get rid of depressive thoughts and stood up from the square wooden table. It was a nice spring day, although some clouds were rolling over the sky. But despite that, Anna decided to visit her old teacher…Aya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao was standing in front of his mother, who eyed him with her piercing and judging look…the one Hao wished the last to see when he was called here, to her working room.

"You seem concerned, mother" Hao started. Keiko only answered with unchanged look.

"Strangely, I could say the same thing about you' she said almost coldly. Keiko, although, loved her son, but Hao was the type of person who she knew didn't like being treated like a child, not he was interested in flattery. And to make it even, Keiko don't remember herself folding everything she said t Hao in sugary outfit.

"Well, I started the first, so don't turn the subject" Hao's voice too sounded demanding and cold: somehow, he and mother didn't seem to know how to be warm to each other.

"I'm worried about Yukiko" she said sincerely "but the reason is to be hidden for everyone…at least for the time being" by the name of Yukiko, Hao's heart skipped few beats, his lungs became airless. However, he managed to keep it from his mother's eyes, but still short flames in them showed to him the failure of this attempt: Keiko had too keen eye.

"Is there something really dangerous to her that worries you?" Hao asked as calm as he could.

"Dangerous? I don't think so. More like shocking. But as I said, I want it to be secret" Keiko stood up and went around the table. She leaned onto it in front of Hao and crossed arms on chest.

"Now it's your turn" she said shortly. Hao hesitated for a while.

"It's nothing important" he finally said, making Keiko roll her eyes and sigh heavily.

"If there's something I really know that would be the time when you're troubled" she said in bored tone "so, what's the problem. Is it something about Jeanne?" Hao shook his head.

"No, not about her" his voice now sounded somewhat angry "and as I told you, this isn't important" Hao turned around and walked to the door, but before closing them behind him, he said "I will deal with it myself. Good day to you, mother" and he slammed it. Keiko sighed and looked to the floor. She knew the problem and that problem had a name – Anna Kyouyama. To Keiko Asakura, Hao was so obviously in love with her that the woman almost felt sorry for her son struggling so painfully over this, but deal's a deal. No turning back now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Aya were sitting in front of each other by a square table at Aya's place. They weren't talking much, until Aya touched the spot where Anna had this weakness.

"You **are **in love, aren't you?" she said suddenly. Anna's hand trembled a bit as she placed a cup of tea onto the table with more sound than she expected.

"What makes you think so?" the blonde asked, not looking to her teacher's eyes.

"Because that is obvious" Aya smirked "so, who is it?" to Anna, Aya didn't seem to be mad, more like opposite of it. Strange, cause all Anna ever heard from Aya was that she is not allowed to love. However, when the question was stated like this, right in front of her, Anna felt lost: she didn't know the answer, or rather words to describe the feeling.

"I don't know" she said "I don't know what I feel. The only thing I know is that I don't want to feel it, but I just can't help it. The only hope is now that through time it will pass" Aya just smiled to her weakly.

"I'm afraid it won't" she said "remember what I told you almost a year ago, when we were going to the ball? I told you that I was in love as well. And guess what? I'm still in love with the very same person. It's only that this love is further away from me and it is hidden very well. You, however, don't have skill to hide it so well" Anna looked to her teacup for a second, eyes piercing the nothingness.

"So, it all goes to one final word: time" she said finally and stood up, looking down to Aya "if what I have to do is to wait, then I will. It's what I do best in my life: waiting" Anna said it not without sorrow and despair in her voice. Aya sensed it ad for one tiny second wanted to hug Anna and comfort her, but then again, Anna maybe wouldn't have wanted that.

"I think it's the best option, especially if he's unreachable" Anna thought for a while. No, Hao wasn't unreachable. Anna could've only go to him and talk to him and come up with the plan to run away…but no. Hao had his family, his duties, his responsibilities and Anna had none. That was the main thing in love: you cannot think about yourself only.

"I don't think that's in my hands, one-san" Anna said silently "it all is unknown" the blonde turned around and bowed "I have to go now. Be so kind and visit my new home someday" Aya stood up and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"I will, Anna" she said. It was strange to Anna to hear her name sound like that, but now more and more people knew about it…guess she just has to get used to it "be strong, my dear. Love is killing" and with these words Anna left Aya's home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at her own home, Anna found it not empty as she expected. Ren Tao was sitting on a pillow, leaned against the wall. As Anna entered, he lifted his head and looked at her with his usual cold gaze.

"I don't recall giving you the keys, Tao" Anna said harshly. The man stood up and walked to her.

"You better don't ask how I got in here" Tao stopped in few inches distance from Anna and before she could say something, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled to him, swinging in with a kiss. This was the last thing Anna expected. She froze in his arms – the blonde wasn't used of feeling his tightly dressed body so close to hers, but still…she could find this very likely to happen. Anna answered the kiss. At first slowly, but it got deeper and more passionate. The blonde was even surprised how well Ren could kiss, not to mention how passionately and pleasurably. They broke off after few minutes, their foreheads left rammed into each other.

"I've missed you" Ren said coldly, but silently. This made his words feel softed.

"I can tell" Anna smirked. Only now she found that there was something missing too: evenings with Ren. They seemed so far away, like some almost forgotten memory of the past. However, Ren was right here, right now, so Anna felt full again….at least for the moment. Just like Yoh, Ren had this ability to make Anna not feel lonely, but it would be only for short times like these, but not entirely. The only person who could do that was Hao.

"You got yourself a nice place here" Ren said looking around. He didn't release Anna from his arms though.

"You can come here under one condition" Anna said dangerously.

"And that would be?"

"Don't barge into the house, but at least learn to knock. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal"

"Got yourself a good part, Ren?" a low smirking voice flew through the air and made the couple turn around. To Anna's greatest horror and worse nightmare, Hao was standing there, dressed in black and white gyoto hakama and wore a belt, white which a katana was dangerously tied up. His eyes were lowered and his lips smirking...also dangerously. Anna didn't like this expression of face. She, however, started the unpleasant talk.

„What do you want?" Hao only scooffed.

„Can't I come and visit you sometimes, Yukiko?"

„Not without my permission" the blonde said harshly, feeling how Ren's arms tightened around her waist.

"In other words" he said angrily "get out!"

"As if you can order something to me, Tao" Hao said, ramming his gaze into Ren's yellow eyes "I do hope you remember the thing I said to you almost year ago" Ren smirked, releasing Anna and turning to face Hao.

"I don't think that matter anything right now" he said in laughing voice "you have just lost" suddenly Hao's blade left its bin and turned right to Ren's throat.

"I though we had a deal then" Hao said, still smiling dangerously "you didn't keep it"

"That wasn't a deal, Asakura" disagreed Ren, not a glimpse of fear slipping from his voice "that was only your unsuccessful attempt to order me" Hao's eyes suddenly were filled with anger. He was about to strike to Tao.

"No!" said Anna loud, but shortly. This one single word made Hao's blade stop in the mid-air. The blonde walked in front of Ren and stopped there, profile facing them both. She didn't look into the eyes of neither, but instead she said:

"I will not have you doing foolishness in my home, Asakura" she said coldly "and if I am only a deal for you, then you're free to get out"

"Yukiko, no, that…"

"Enough!" she silenced him "don't talk to me, Asakura. Just go" only now she turned her emotionless eyes to Hao's soft chocolate abysses. For a moment, Anna could swear she saw slight tears in those eyes…the ones she really loved…but her pride talked for her and now, the odds were to Ren's favor.

"Do you need repeating?" she asked coldly. Hao didn't say anything. He just returned his katana back into bin and turned around. But before he left, he said:

"Just like before, this isn't over, Tao" Ren's eyes burned with yellow flames of anger, but he answered:

"My pleasure, Asakura, my pleasure"

"The pleasure will be mine" Hao said and gone behind the door.

Anna sighed heavily, feeling relief. She didn't want these two to fight each other, especially in her house and over her. This was outrageous. But now her attention turned into Ren, who was about to get into trouble too.

"Care to explain anything?" Anna demanded. Ren looked to her for a few seconds and said:

"If this is about you being a deal then don't mind it. It's nothing like that" Ren paused and talked on "almost a year ago, Hao threaten me not to get closer to you. But, as you see, he failed at this" a smirk slowly grew on Ren's lips "understand his rage; he's not used to defeating" Anna slapped him. Hard.

"I'm still only a deal for you!" she shot "maybe now that you won you'll leave without asking?"

"Yukiko, I didn't want to win or anything" Ren tried to explain, rubbing his crimson cheek "just because Asakura got things wrong it's not my fault"

"Oh, but it is" Anna said, stepping backwards and crossing arms on her chest "you **were **a part of this and you can't convince me otherwise" she showed to the door "now leave. I want to be alone" her eyes stayed closed, finger pointing to the door. Ren only sighed silently and walked away, leaving the blonde alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Hao's patience ended and he sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep, not in this state. The sight of Yukiko in Ren's arms never left his eyes, giving as little peace as possible. Hao sighed: no, this isn't right. Yukiko can't just forget everything that has been between them, can she? But she did stop him killing Tao, and then maybe she really forgot? No, the look in her eyes as she turned to him was saying differently. She still cared. But then why she protected Ren? And showed him out? For a moment there, Hao even thought that she actually hates him. Sure she could, since his marriage didn't do things well between the two. Hao sighed again and turned to face a white beauty sleeping next to him. Her hair and skin, illuminated by a full moon, shone beautifully. Hao smiled slightly and stroke his hand through her white locks carefully, so he wouldn't wake her up. And why the hell he just couldn't love her? She was extraordinary! But Yukiko was lots better. Lots and lots.

The man climbed out of the bed and walked to the opened window, through which the light of the full moon poured. Hao inhaled fresh and yet warm air of mid-spring and a solution came to him: he had to get the answer. Now. He had to know what Yukiko thinks and feels. He had to know if it isn't lost. He had to know if she loves him the way he loves her. He had to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao silently jumped onto his favorite black steed Katsu, not even bothering to put on saddle. He was sure no one followed him, so he flied across the town, the fir forest and into the field. It was so brightly illuminated by a full moon that Hao almost felt like in daytime. He pierced the night air, closing to the small Japanese house, which was now dark. But Hao knew Yukiko wasn't sleeping. She was a creature of the night just like him, and loved starry sky.

Hao was right about her: there she was, peacefully sitting in terrace, eyes lifted to the full moon. The man stopped the horse and looked to the angel, which was sitting there. His eyes traveled her perfect body, only covered with white short robes, reflecting the moon, so the woman looked like surrounded a light of an aura. Her golden hair hung down her shoulders, released freely. Her skin looked pale, but it suited her even more. Hao sighed with trembling breath, seeing his only goddess so close and yet so far away. But there was problem: a small bridge over a river. Horse's shoes would make a lot of noise, but Hao, with all the help from the gods, might pass it unnoticed. He didn't want to scare her away. The man jumped from the steed and quickly and silently like a fox crossed the bridge: Yukiko didn't even move. Happy about his success, Hao slowly moved behind the wall and to the small stairs to the terrace. He climbed them and looked from behind the wall…and nearly fainted. Yukiko was sitting leaned on hands; her long and perfectly shaped legs stretched out and slightly bent over knees. Her white robes were so short and it showed more leg then Hao could handle it…he so wanted her. But not now. He needed to control himself. Ok, here goes nothing…

"Nice night isn't it?" he asked suddenly. Anna, surprisingly, didn't react much: she just lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Hao stepped out of the shadows and sat by her side. Again Anna didn't react.

"To talk" Hao answered shortly, with all his strength trying to resist to the intoxicating smell of wild flowers, jasmine and honey.

"I don't thing we have something to talk about" the blonde answered, her voice out of emotions.

"Oh, I think we do" said Hao, turning his sight to her: now he really was out of breath. But he still managed to keep his cool and not loose his senses "I want to know the truth, Yukiko" he said. The blonde looked into his eyes, taking the last bit of Hao's breath away. Anna seemed to be cool and collected, but inside she was feeling just about the same way as Hao: boiling with passion and longing. Her eyes traveled down, quickly explored his half naked body, only covered by black large pants. His muscular body almost made Anna go crazy and loose her temper.

"What truth, Hao?"

"About Ren" he said "if you don't want to start, then I'll say I almost exploded with jealousy when I saw you in his arm. That was like a living nightmare to me. I barely controlled myself"

"Figured" stated Anna, again turned her look to the floor "now you can at least imagine how I felt when your and Jeanne's wedding were announced in front of all people" the blonde sighed, the breath making ripples on her white robe, which almost killed Hao "this is the truth"

"But what about him?" Hao still asked. He wasn't going anywhere without answer to this.

"Ren? Nothing. I don't know" Anna searched for explanation in her head, but wasn't quite satisfied with the one she found "maybe I just felt lonely. Besides, I didn't expect you to come after all this time. As a matter of fact, I didn't expect you to come at all" _Lie. _Thought Anna. _Not only I expected you to come, but I wanted you to come. And now that you're here, I'm dying from lust to you. Why did you come here anyway? _

"So, nothing serious?" Hao tried to reassure himself.

"Even if it was, you'd be the last person to know it" Anna said harshly, lifting eyes to the sky…a gasp left her lips. Hao looked up as well and his mouth slightly fell open from amazement: a meteor shower, so gentle and slow was all over the sky, filling it with slowly coming and dying stars.

"Wonderful" Anna whispered. Hao looked back to her and allowed himself to obviously stare to her perfect body. Slowly, he bent to her ear and whispered softly:

"I was wondering what is there, in your heart, Yukiko" he said "and I think I know" the blonde turned to him and looked suspiciously to his eyes.

"What?"

"Love, Yukiko, love" he said. The blonde shock her head.

"Anna" she said "my name is Anna Kyouyama" Hao looked to her for a while, absorbing this new and unexpected information. Did she really do it?

"Anna…how beautiful" he whispered "softly stroking her cheek with his palm "I love you, Anna" he said softly. The blonde didn't dare to say it. She was not used to it, but Hao didn't request for it to be audible: he saw it all to well in her eyes. The man kissed Anna softly, bit by bit breaking into lustrous passion, which bloomed in the light of the moon and falling stars, as Hao laid the blonde onto warm wooden terrace floor and kissed all her already naked body… Anna wanted this all too much. She needed him like air and here he was, closer then ever…inside of her…guess she loved him after all…


	9. If only the past was diferent

A/N: oh oh, sorry guys for abandoning you like this, but I was having these stupid exams, which ate all my time and I couldn't help it, but stop writing. I'm SO sorry! Anyway, now I'm on holiday, so I'll come up with something with my story ;) promise ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grey morning dew hallowed above the endless fields. It was still two hours before sunrise, but Hao Asakura already opened his eyes and instantly, his lips curled into smile: she was still here. Anna slept tight in his embrace, her naked body of fair skin pressing softly onto his. That was the most beautiful sight Hao had ever seen in his life. The brown haired man carefully stood up and walked inside, taking one warm blanket and covering the blonde with it and slipping under it as well. Hao now lied there, face to face with her. _If only she'd been born under different circumstances…then we'd be able to be like this for ever…_ Hao's thoughts were only dreams, however. But he didn't bother to think about it now. How can you, when the entire world is left behind and cannot interrupt…when all the people are forgotten and can't destroy this moment…when the morning dew deliberately fell on them, hiding the couple from everything.

But the moment of Hao, staring at is angel ended as soon as Anna started to move in his arms and slowly, lazily opened her onyx eyes.

"Morning" Hao whispered softly. The blonde smiled slightly back.

"Morning. Why so early?" Anna intuitively put her arm around Hao's shoulder, pressing herself to him even more. He took it all too well.

"Maybe because I wanted to stare at you without slapping?" Hao smirked to her. For this he earned a kick into shank.

"Then stop it" Anna said, not opening her eyes "and besides, shouldn't you be going?" Hao sighed.

"I don't want to" this made the blonde to reopen her eyes and look seriously at him: the magic of the moment was long gone.

"You have to" she almost ordered it "if not for yourself, then at least for me" she sat up, covering her body with blanket "you know what happens if you don't"

"Yes, yes, I know. Why can't you be my wife?" he said in rhetorical way, maybe just his thoughts slipped off his tongue…but it shaken Anna deeply.

"I can't…" she said, realizing her voice was trembling. Hao smiled understandingly and flicked few strands of golden hair behind her ear.

"You will be" he whispered. Anna pushed his hand away and drilled him with her sharp look.

"I hope you don't mean breaking your current marriage…well, to be, but still…" Hao put his finger on her lips.

"That's exactly what I mean" Anna's eyes popped out. _Oh no, he can't be serious._

"You're crazy" she snapped.

"For you? Sure I am" Hao smirked to the blonde. She, on the other hand, quickly stood up, pulling the blanket after her and leaving Hao naked. He instantly jumped up.

"What are you…" Anna threw him his pants.

"Put some clothes on, will you" she said harshly. Hao found it quite logical and slid into his black large pants.

"Ok, what's that suppose to mean?"

"That you're leaving?" Anna said, putting on her red dressing gown. She turned around and crossed arms on her chest "I told you didn't I? It's too dangerous and too foolish thing to do"

"But you want to, don't you?" Hao walked closer to her, but Anna turned her head away.

"So what if I do. My wishes mean nothing for all my life. And besides" her serious look shaken Hao like thunder "your life here is at stake. It's better to see you alive from distance that to not see you at all" Hao took her face to his hands and turned to see her eyes.

"You really mean it, don't you?" he asked silently.

"Yes, I do. Is this answer's good enough for you?" Hao closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Better than any music in this world" he rammed his forehead into hers "did I tell you that I love you?" Anna's lips curled into smirk.

"Don't know. Refresh my memory" Hao kissed her softly "I love you"

"Love you too" she kissed him back…

The sun was already dying the eastern horizon with red color as Hao jumped on his black steed and gave last kiss to Anna.

"Just be careful" she warned him "we're playing dangerous game here"

"Tell me about it" Hao sighed "wait, Anna, wait" and by urging his horse, Hao galloped through the field back to the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hao reached the stables, he was greeted by greatly surprised horseman. But Asakura slipped through with explanation about earlier in the morning taken horse to take a ride. He now only hoped that this alibi will be alright with Jeanne.

Hao entered his bedroom and found his fiancé standing by the window, all dressed in white night-gown and looking into gorgeous sunrise.

"Where were you?" she asked silently, turning around and looking to him "you made me worry" Hao smiled gently to her and slowly walked closer.

"I've just taken a ride earlier in the morning" he said. Jeanne hugged Hao tightly and whispered to his ear:

"Next time, please let me know"

"I sure will" Hao promised. A soft ripple of wind came from the outside and touched Jeanne's long white hair. The woman inhaled deeply, wanting to feel the fresh air of morning, but instead…a warm scent of jasmine, mixed with roses and honey hit her nose…Jeanne's eyes sparkled in anger. She knew who left it…

"I will take a shower now" Hao said and by kissing Jeanne on forehead, he walked out of the room. The white-haired woman stood in one place, frozen by a sudden surprise and annoyance. Yukiko. This name echoed in Jeanne's mind for some time, until she decided to do something she thought of doing for a long time…Jeanne's going to pay Yukiko a visit…finally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren Tao was sitting in his mansion's garden by a breakfast table, thinking to himself until a voice woke him up from trance.

"It's so unusual to see you thinking so deeply, brother" June said, sitting in front of him "what's bothering you?" she asked, pouring herself some tea. Ren only eyed her with piercing look.

"As if you can help me with anything" June only smirked, removing some strand of green hair from her face.

"Don't forget that I am older, more experienced and shrewder than you"

"Fox" muttered Ren under his breath, but not silent enough for June to not hear it.

"Exactly" she lifted a cup to her lips and took a small sip "and don't tell me those ridiculous stories about being worried about your reputation. You stopped caring about it years ago" June said it in bored tone. Ren only shrugged, but still answered:

"I may need your help, sister" he said after moments of silence "and in obvious, but disguised way" June giggled happily.

"That's what I'm best at" she smiled "what we are talking about?"

"Who, June, who" Ren corrected her "and her name is Yukiko. I want to know everything about her. If you need to, check on archives, dig out her real name, I don't care" Ren watched a gentle butterfly, carefully landing on the orchid's blossom. When in finally reached its goal, Ren continued:

"I want to know everything about her. And I mean it" June raised an eyebrow when she bit the rise scone.

"Why such an interest, Ren? Care about her so much?" the blue-haired man didn't answer at first, only touched his kwan-dao, placed by his side.

"Personal and old matter. And it needs to be finished".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukiko had only finished her dinner as she heard hooves closing to her house. An alarm of danger rang in her mind. Hao wouldn't be so stupid to come back here so soon…and no one could possibly visit her…maybe Yoh, but he'd announce it, or…or make a surprise…but no. This time, Yukiko felt that it wasn't good. The blonde looked through the living room's window and her worst fears came true: she saw Jeanne, ridding on chestnut horse towards her place. Not good. Yukiko sighed deeply, calming herself down. The blonde knew that this moment would come one day…what she didn't know was that it would come so soon. Yukiko heard soft knock on the door and by fixing her golden hair, she went to open it.

Behind the door, Jeanne stood, dressed in baby blue kimono and left her white hair loose.

"Jeanne-san" Yukiko started.

"Yukiko-san" said Jeanne coldly "I assume my visit wasn't so unexpected" Yukiko smiled, a little glimpse of gloat in it.

"No, it wasn't at all unexpected. Please, do come in" Yukiko let her through and closed the door. Jeanne turned around and rammed her red eyes into Yukiko's.

"I'll go straight to the point, Yukiko-san" she spat out harshly "Was or wasn't Hao here yesterday night?" Yukiko thought for a while: lying wasn't necessary, since Jeanne wouldn't have come here.

"What if he was?" Yukiko asked provocatively "it's not my fault you can't control him" Jeanne swallowed the insult and answered, but her voice was trembling a little…but not from pain…anger.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukiko only scoffed.

"What I mean" the blonde showed to the door "now that you know the truth, you may go"

"I'm not going anywhere, until you get one thing" Jeanne snapped at her, but before she could continue, Yukiko talked:

"Get what? That Asakura Hao belongs to you? Please" the blonde scoffed "don't tell me something that is absolutely obvious" Yukiko walked closer to Jeanne "if you want me to retreat, then I will. That was the choice I made long ago" for a while, both women stood in silence, looking to each other's eyes. Finally, Jeanne said:

"You're sincere, Yukiko-san. I can trust you in this I think" and by passing Yukiko, the white-haired woman walked out. The blonde looked to the place where she was gone for a while and nodded to herself. _She will take good care of him. Good. But it's painful…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day after Jeanne's visit, a postman brought invitation to Anna, to attend wedding of Hao Asakura and Jeanne Otoku. Not that Anna wasn't expecting this, but still, it hit her harder than she wanted: the blonde burst into tears. But nothing hit her harder than what Keiko said and showed to her the next evening.

Anna entered Keiko's work room at the exact time she was requested. The blonde found Keiko sitting behind her desk, illuminated by red rays of setting sun. The dark wooden desk was covered by a map of what seemed was of the island of Hokkaido. Anna bowed to Keiko.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes I did" the elder woman nodded, folding her fingers in front of face "I have news for you, Anna" the blonde slightly gasped.

"About my family?"

"Yes, Anna. About your family" Keiko sighed heavily, leaning against high backrest of wooden chair "I found out almost everything, Anna, and now I'd like to share it with you. Please, sit" the black-haired woman showed to the small wooden chair in front of her. Anna sat down, feeling how her heart beats fast, almost jumping out of throat. Since Anna didn't start with questions, Keiko spoke:

"Firstly, I'll start with the fact that you're not peasant or servant" she spoke silently, but clearly "you are as royal as I am. Your blood comes from long dynasty, which, unfortunately, had been forgotten during time. That's why your name wasn't so…how can I put it…outstanding" Keiko smiled slightly "you seem impressed" she noted. Anna only nodded and spoke with voice, stronger than she felt inside:

"You mean that I…have something like home, wealth, family pictures and so on?"

"Oh yes, exactly" Keiko nodded "but more of that later. Be patient, Anna. Before telling you your present, you must know your past, agree?" Anna nodded and with it, Keiko continued.

"As I said, your family was royal, but in time, their name began to equal to darkness. The feminine side of the bloodline began to be held as dark sorceresses for their ability to connect with other world. Personally, I don't know how true it is, but my guess is that the rumors weren't without a reason. I found many books and scrolls, written by your ancestors about the ways of communicating with other world, spirits, shamans, dark forces and so on. I was greatly surprised about the amount of this, so my guess the rumors were true. Your ancestors came from Hokkaido island's region called Osorezan. I do believe you know that this region is known as strangest and the most secretive from all. Not many would agree to go there. About twenty three years ago, when I was about your age, there was a great hunt announced: a hunting of darkness"

"That was the year when I was born" Anna whispered in trembling voice "that's how…" the blonde couldn't finish: the truth appeared to be harder to handle than it looked from first.

"How your parents died, yes" Keiko said still in serious tone "I assume they decided to take you away from home before the catastrophe happened, to keep you alive and as safe as possible. Well, their wish was granted" Keiko silenced for a while. She gave Anna moments of break, letting her absorb the information. And since the blonde still didn't asked anything, the elder woman continued:

"You wanted to know about your present. So listen carefully: your parents left you a mansion at the mountains of Osorezan and impressive family savings. Not to mention servants, who had been taking care of the house for all twenty three years, waiting for its inheritor…you" Keiko showed on the map at the very far end of Hokkaido "here is the place where your mansion in, in these mountains. I sent messengers to it, to announce that the inheritor has been found. The servants must know something more, especially the one called Honoka. This old woman is known as the most trustworthy person of your parents. Now it's only up to you to choose whether to go or not" Keiko looked into Anna's black eyes, now encrusted with haze. The blonde managed only to say:

"I need…time" her voice was trembling just as her body. Keiko nodded and showed her to leave. Before Anna closed the door, she whispered "thank you" and hoped that Keiko heard it.

On her way out of the mansion, Anna heard her voice being called, but the voice came out like from distant tunnel. The blonde stopped on her way and waited, a light trance still lingering on her mind.

"Anna, I didn't expect…what's wrong?" Yoh asked in the middle of his greeting, seeing two tears, pearling down Anna's cheeks: the woman didn't even notice it to happen. Seconds later, Anna couldn't pretend to be strong anymore: she hugged Yoh, letting herself to cry out at least once in her entire life. Yoh, on the other hand, felt lost and clueless, but he decided to wait until Anna calms down and instead of asking stupid questions, he just hugged her tightly back.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else" Yoh said softly and led Anna to his room. He showed Anna to sit on the bed and Yoh joined her.

"What happened, Anna?" Yoh asked "is it about Ren or…" he stopped, because Anna just shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that" she said silently, her voice weak, but at least not trembling "it's…about me…my past…my parents" few tears again stained her red kimono "Yoh, I've just found out what happened to them" and she told him everything that she heard from Keiko, tears keep pearling down her cheeks.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Yoh asked, feeling shocked himself. Anna only shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know. I'll go to Osorezan, I think. After all, what could there be a better way to know more about my past than there?" Yoh almost intuitively brushed some tears from her cheek.

"It's far away. But you are right – you have to go. And as soon as possible" Yoh smiled sheepishly to her, making Anna feel slightly better "want me to come with you?" the blonde almost let out a laugh.

"You're so kind, Yoh. I can't thank you enough for your friendship and support" she said sincerely "but I need to go alone. Besides, your brother's going to need you more than me" these words hit Anna hard: the wedding was only month away and it pierced her heart like dagger. Luckily, Yoh didn't notice anything…or at least Anna hoped so.

"Yes, I guess you are right. But let me know when you're leaving. And keep writing, ok?"

"Ok" Anna tired to smile, but from Yoh's eyes she saw that it wasn't successful.

"Something else bothers you?" he asked carefully. Anna's face froze. A sudden cold reached her insides and slowed her heartbeat: she became as frosty as she was before.

"Yes, Yoh, you are right. But it will stay out of your nose" the brown-haired man smiled sheepishly again, letting Anna know that he doesn't mind it at all.

"As you wish"

"Thank you, Yoh" Anna smiled, this time with real smile…but not inside…


	10. 10 Saying goodbye

Yukiko slowly said goodbye to her duties in geisha house. For last few weeks she had been teaching this young, but really intelligent geisha, who Yukiko has chosen as new oka-san. And so, by the end of second week after receiving news about her family, Yukiko technically stopped coming to the Asakura mansion, only showing for few minutes if new girl had problems. To tell the truth, Yukiko now saw two lives in one time: one before the truth and the current: knowing about her family. The fact that she was royal concerned Yukiko least, but another thing, where her mother was spirit medium, or Itako, as they say, raised interest in Yukiko…did she inherit it as well? The blonde figured that she won't figure it out until she gets to the mansion…somehow, she felt that answers lied there. And so, slowly, everything was prepared for her leaving...only the heardest part left: say goodbye to people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna knocked into wooden door of her former geisha house, in the centre of town. A woman, with long loose black hair, black eyes and white kimono opened the door and smiled, greeting her:

"Hello, Anna" Aya said and showed in "please, come in" the blonde stepped inside and took off her shoes. Aya led her to the quadroon wooden table and showed her to sit down. The elder woman began to talk:

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate you, Anna" she said, still smiling "you finally found what you were looking for" the blonde nodded, eyes fixed on her so called one-san…how long haven't they been talking like this? Long time.

"Thank you, Aya. I'd really like you to come where I am going" the elder woman sighed with irony in it.

"You know I can't" Aya's smiled turned into sarcastic "maybe when I am too old to work here, I'll come to you and spend last days of mine"

"That is too far away, one-san" Anna didn't retreat her eyes from the woman in front of her "I also came to seek your advise before going away" Aya nodded, letting her to continue. Anna thought for a while before saying:

"Let me put it into one single question: what to do, when you love too much?" Aya expected this kind of question and she was prepared for it. The only thing was if it contains any real help to Anna. The black haired woman stood up and walked to window. She was standing there for a while, looking at young maiko, sunning the laundry in the inner yard.

"There are two ways, Anna: run from it, or run with it" the elder woman looked at the blonde's eyes "the choice is up to you" Anna stood up as well and walked to Aya. The black haired woman took her former apprentice's hand and squeezed it. Anna answered the same way, saying:

"I'm going to need strength, Aya, much strength" she whispered. Aya hugged Anna tightly, knowing that it may be the last…who knows what might happen.

"Take mine with you, Anna" they stood like this for couple of minutes and the blonde found strength to leave her…after whole life, the blonde was leaving her one-san for gods know how much time…her beloved one-san.

At the door, right before leaving, Anna turned around, inhaled deeply and said:

"His name is Asakura Hao" Aya nodded.

"I knew it, Anna. That was the love from first sight, no matter how you denied it" she smiled understandingly "now go. We both hate long goodbyes"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna came back to her home, where almost all her things were packed into bags and packages, ready to leave any time soon. But the blonde somehow was delaying the departure, waiting for something…and she knew for what. Anna didn't even decide whether she'll stay for Hao's wedding or not, but she also didn't see Ren for quite a while and maybe this was stopping her from leaving as well. But the second reason was soon wiped out.

Ren, as usual, showed up in late evening, when sun was almost set and he came onto Yukiko, when she had just been climbing into hot water of onsen, only white towel around her. The blonde gasped when she heard unexpected voice of Ren:

"A rather going away mood, don't you think?" the blonde froze in place, but quickly whirled around and drilled Ren with her frosty look.

"You do not know what knocking is, do you, Tao?" she asked harshly. Ren only smirked.

"Sorry, thought you had already used to it" he said, closing the door behind himself and walking closer to the blonde:

"Where are you leaving to?" Anna only raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Ren shrugged shoulders.

"Maybe because I care about you?" the man stopped few steps away from her. Yukiko analyzed him for a while, and then said:

"If I tell you, promise to not try to stop me, or convince me not to, or any other bullshit that you might pull?" Ren laughed lightly.

"For you, Yukiko, I can do it" the blonde nodded.

"I'm going away to Osorezan, to my family's mansion and home. There is where I belong. Oh, and Ren" she silenced, rethinking quickly if it is a right thing to do, but decided to be honest before leaving "my name is Anna Kyouyama" Ren's eyes widened, but stayed sharp as usual.

"Anna…beautiful" he said, obviously more to himself "if you want to go, then I can't stand in your way. How about Asakura?" this question shaken Anna, but she managed not to show it.

"What about him? It's not like he could stop me, you know" the blonde crossed arms on her chest "he's getting married if you didn't know"

"Yes, I did" Ren smirked again "and I'll be even calmer when he does so" Anna laughed to his words and by shacking her head she climbed into hot water and leaned against bath's wall. Ren squatted, facing her naked back. He gently touched her skin, feeling how soft, wet and hot it was. Anna felt his touch, memories of Hao's touched coming back to her.

"I will miss you, Anna" Ren whispered. Only with her he could allow himself to become soft…only to her he could say something like this.

"I know, Ren" Anna answered silently "and I'd be lying if I said I won't" _With him, I had strangest relationship ever. I didn't love him, but I didn't hate him either. It wasn't brotherly feeling, like to Yoh, nor was it friendship. It was something in between: I liked his presence, his touches, yet my heart didn't really beat for him. Never figured that out, as a matter of fact. _

"Will you come back?" he asked. Anna didn't answer at first, but this question made her to make up her mind instantly.

"If nothing unexpected happens, I won't" she said, surprised by her own words. It wasn't like she was planning to not come back, but then again, will there be any reason to be here anyway?

"So I thought" Ren said, playing with her wet hair "you are such a secret, Anna. Maybe that's the reason I like you so much" Anna turned around in water and leaned onto floor, right in front of Ren, placing her head on crossed arms.

"You know, you can come and visit me there, if you want to" she said "I'll let you know when I'm there" the blonde smiled to Ren "deal?"

"Deal" Ren smiled back and leaned to kiss her: it was a gentle kiss, but Anna liked it. She couldn't feel anyway different anyhow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now nothing stands in my way. I shouldn't delay the journey more, should I? And yet…_

Anna wondered like that when she headed back to house from onsen. Ren left just as the sun sat, leaving the blonde alone. Now she fought with herself, thinking whether to just go now, or to stay to see Hao disappear for all time. One person could help her with it. Anna quickly changed into red kimono and put on black cloak. She set off through fields and into town, which was now sleeping, only shining windows of pubs still illuminating narrow streets, laughter and shouting coming from them. Anna passed it all and headed to mansion, guards easily letting her in. She walked and walked through corridors, until she found the door she was looking for. Anna knocked softly. The door opened not instantly, but they were opened by a person Anna was expecting for.

"Anna?" Yoh asked surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you, Yoh" she said silently and Yoh let her in. Anna took off her cloak and sat onto bed. Yoh, as before, joined her.

"What happened?" Anna shook her head.

"Happened? Nothing. I'm not sure of what should happen, as a matter of fact" Yoh arched an eyebrow.

"You're talking about your journey, right?" he asked, again showing his ability to see Anna through. Only he could do such thing. Anna had to admit that Hao, although loving her much, couldn't do something like reading her mind: he, just like everyone else, had to come through all her barriers.

"Yes. I somehow…delaying it. And I don't know why…it's like something's stopping me. Or maybe I just need a push from behind" Anna smiled to her own words: she never was like this before. Yoh, however, didn't see any problem with it.

"Well, I could be your push from behind" he smiled sheepishly "you know I can do so" Anna almost laughed at him.

"Yes, I know. Maybe that's because I came to you"

"Well, you can trust me at this" he stood up and found his own cloak "come on, we need to find you some transport" Anna widened eyes.

"At this hour?" she showed through window.

"Oh, come on" Yoh took her by wrist and gently made to stand up "have you forgotten that you're talking with Asakura?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour, two carriages reached Anna's house and stopped after crossing the bridge. Yoh and two drivers took all Anna's stuff into one carriage and other was for Anna to ride. After last agreements with drivers, which were supposed to take Anna to Osorezan safe and sound, they agreed that Yoh pays much for forward road and Anna – for backward. When two carriages, dragged by eight light-footed horses, were ready to go, Anna and Yoh stood by one of them, saying last goodbye. Anna's head automatically turned to the house she lived in.

"It's strange, you know" she said "you were the one who gave me this house and now" she turned back to face him "you're the one who helps me to leave it" Yoh laughed slightly.

"Well, what are friends for? The fact is enough that you liked it" Anna nodded, smiling.

"I still do. I'm really going to miss it" she said "thank you, Yoh. For everything"

"Don't mention it. Just don't forget to write, ok?"

"Ok" and she hugged him. Tightly, because Yoh was so dear to her… _Come to think of it, my list of people I cared about grew larger from one to six: at first it was only me and me alone…now it is Hao, Yoh, Ren, Aya, Keiko… leaving them all behind was hard enough…especially Hao. And I didn't even say goodbye to him, not even slightest… _They retreated and by touching Yoh's cheek, Anna climbed into carriage and left Yoh, left her home…left Hao… All she didn't know that she was being watched by two eyes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two carriages were already picked up their speed, when a sudden stop almost made Anna fly through all the inside. The blonde stepped out of the carriage and in slight light of half-full moon, she saw the one, whom she longed to say goodbye…or rather, whom she wanted to go with… Hao… He obviously caught up with her on his horse, from which he jumped down. They stopped at distance from each other, but Anna spoke first:

"What are you doing here?" she asked with demand.

"I could ask the same to you" Hao said with obvious anger in his voice "I thought we had an agreement, Anna"

"Well, agreement's off. I need to leave, now" she showed behind her back "and you need to come back to your future wife. We can't be together, Hao" the brown haired man walked closer to her.

"And why is that?"

"Go and ask your mother, Asakura. She'll tell you everything"

"I want to hear it from you" he demanded, now standing so close that he could smell Anna's intoxicating smell "where are you going?"

"Home! Is that good enough for you?!" Anna was loosing it. She has chosen to run from it, now why is it running after her? "I've chosen to leave, because I'm scared about your life, Hao, just get it into your head that I love you so much that I'd rather see you alive and well with someone else than you being rejected and dead!" Hao just stood there, looking to her and not believing it: she's self-sacrificing for him? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"I know that, Anna" he said silently "and I want to take the risk with you. Let's go wherever you're going together" Anna shook her head.

"What about your family?"

"They will be alright. Besides, I don't care about them as much as I care about you"

"That's not true!" Anna shot again "if it would be so, you wouldn't have accepted to marry in first place! Hao, just leave and forget me! That's the best for us both!"

"I can't forget you!" now Hao was shouting "can't you just get it that I don't give a damn on them?!" Anna shook her head.

"NO! First go away and talk to your mother. Then decide your priorities"

"Oh, and you're the one to speak of them"

"Yes, because my priorities are your life and love" Anna snapped to him. This left Hao speechless "now go" the blonde touched his cheek gently…the way only she could touch him "and do as I say" Hao took her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" and by kissing him shortly, Anna jumped into carriage and both moved the previous direction, leaving Hao standing in one place… Oh well, she at least said goodbye to him…


	11. Going after fate

Although it was the middle of night, Hao still opened the door to his mother's cabinet, without even knocking. He knew she wasn't sleeping, because just like him, his mother was night-lover, never liking to waste precious time of darkness. Keiko was sitting in her high-back rested chair, fingers folded in front of her and her mind deep into something…her eyes closed. As Hao suddenly barged in, she showed no signs of surprise, but only opened her black eyes and looked to her son.

"A little late for visits, is it not, Hao" she asked, but the man ignored the question and walked to the desk, leaning onto it.

"Where had she gone? Tell me!" demanded Hao. Keiko's eyes flashed with smirk and this annoyed Hao even more "you know perfectly well whom I'm talking about, mother"

"Yes, I do" Keiko nodded "and I don't agree" Hao quickly leaned back and folded arms on his chest, his eyes burning with anger.

"Well then, I think you might want to know that I don't care whether you agree or not" he said harshly: through we hours all respect for his mother was long gone "I just want to know, that's I need" Keiko looked to her son's burning eyes for a while, as if judging him.

"If I tell you, you will go after Anna Kyouyama, wouldn't you?" she asked. Hao raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I will and you will be in no power to stop me" Keiko sighed heavily and showed on the map, which was still lying on her desk:

"She's gone to Osorezan, her family's mansion" the woman stood up "but your father will never let you go there. Remember, you marriage has been arranged and…"

"And now the wedding's off" Hao cut her "and that's my final decision" Keiko's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" she shouted "only few days left and…"

"And what?" Hao snapped at her "if there's the person I'm to marry, then it's Anna Kyouyama. You can banish me into exile if you like, kill me or do anything worse, but I will not forswear my love to her!"

"Think what you say, Hao!" Keiko shot to him "if you are crazy enough just to love her secretly, then just don't do foolishness which can cost you too much!"

"I'm not doing anything foolish! I'm only fighting for my own happiness and if you don't like it" Hao turned around, ready to leave, but stopped in the door way "then it's the last time you see me here or see me at all" and he shut the door after himself. Keiko collapsed to the chair, covering her face into her palms. _Take good care of him, Anna. He's going to need you now more than ever. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao quickly ran to his room, collected few things, took warm cloak and his sword, some money and quickly headed to the stables. There, he met Yoh.

"What are you doing here?" Hao asked, saddling his horse at the same time.

"Eee, unsaddling my horse?" he used his puppy-eye treatment and innocence. Yoh would always do that when he didn't want people to know the truth. However, he saw that this time it won't work.

"As if I'm going to believe that" Hao rolled eyes, attaching some saddlebags to his horse "no matter. Now listen: I'm going away and don't think I'm coming back. I was thinking about long lines of goodbyes, but that's just not my style" Yoh blinked twice to his brother.

"Leaving? Where?" suddenly it hit him "don't tell me that you're going after Anna" Hao whirled around on heel and rammed his brother with angry look.

"What was that?" he asked angrily. Yoh slapped himself in his mind "you mean you knew it all along?" Yoh sighed heavily and answered:

"Not everything" he said the truth "but I was the first one to know about her parents and all. Promised to keep it secret" Hao clattered his teeth, looking angrily to his brother.

"And what about her parents? All I know is that they left her mansion somewhere in Osorezan and, figures, nice family savings. Turns out she's royal, right?"

"Right" Yoh nodded "you just missed the part where her mother was hunted for sorcery" Hao's eyes widened.

"Hunt of Darkness" he said silently "that's when they died, right? That's why she was so secretive" Hao slapped himself into forehead, seemingly intuitively, his eyes now looking into nothingness "now I see. She didn't want me to know, because she thought I'd turn away from her" Hao looked back to Yoh "you were there when she left, weren't you?" Yoh nodded.

"Yes, I helped her. Organized carriages, drivers and horses" Hao nodded.

"Good. At least she will be safe"

"But if you want to catch up with her" Yoh showed to the outside, where the eastern side was already turning grey "you better hurry, because those horses are damn fast" Hao smiled to Yoh and jumped on his black steed.

"Thank you, little brother" he smirked "I'll contact with you as soon as possible" Hao looked to the gate of stables "you're the only person who didn't resent me for leaving. Tomorrow's going to be a bomb" Yoh nodded.

"Have a safe journey" Hao nodded and urged his horse, galloping into distance to meet his fate…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already two months that Anna spent on the road and finally, she was getting to her new home. The journey itself was long and uncomfortable, but Anna didn't complain: she wasn't the type of person, who wouldn't adapt for the situation. Her last moments on carriage were through a small town, which was settled in mountain's bottom…the very mountain, on which her mansion stood. It was already the middle of fall and the days were rainy, wet and cold. Anna watched the villagers through her window, seeing their surprised faces and hearing their murmurs. The blonde indeed had foreseen this, since she was the new person here and by the looks of old houses, these people weren't used to the new things.

The driver took Anna by narrow mountain road, up and up, until the blonde could see the surrounding fields in great distance. And finally, she arrived. It was big house, more reminding of labyrinth, which was built on flat, large mountain's pitch, surrounded by large garden, which obviously was flourishing green in summertime. But now the trees were leafless, flowers didn't bloom, only cold stone path met her. But not only it: an old woman walked that path, wrapped herself into fur shawl. Honoka was the first name that slipped into Anna's mind. The old woman had black hair, which already had few grey strands, folded into high bun, her brownish skin already had some wrinkles on it, but her black kimono and dignified stand forced to respect her. The elder woman stopped in front of Anna and looked to her eyes for a while. Anna answered her look, seeing that Honoka was now judging her, making sure that she's really a Kyouyama. And after a while, Honoka bowed to Anna.

"Welcome home, my lady" she said, her voice trembling from joy a bit.

"My name is Anna, Honoka" the blonde answered "I'd like it to stay this way" the elder woman raised her head to the blonde, showing her now watery eyes.

"You're really your mother's child" she said "you resemble her so much"

"Tell me something before we go inside" Anna said and showed the picture, which she took from archives "is this her?" Honoka looked to the picture and answered almost instantly.

"Yes, Anna, that's her. Aomori Kyouyama" the blonde nodded and the picture slid into her pocket. Then she showed to the drivers "these men need to be paid for journey and my things must be carried inside" Honoka nodded and said:

"This will be done. Now let's go" Honoka led Anna into the mansion, giving orders to servants on the way. The elder woman showed Anna around the house, telling all kinds of stories about her parents, ancestors, showing drawings of them. Finally, Honoka led Anna to one corridor, which ended with wooden swing-door. They stopped in front of them.

"What's behind?" Anna asked, touching the wood gently with her palm.

"Behind is you parents' bedroom, child" Honoka answered "there's also all your mother's things: books, scrolls, magical things. You must've heard about her past. Keiko-sama mentioned that she told you" Anna nodded, but didn't say a word, so Honoka continued "this room is different from the rest, meaning it's not traditional Japanese room. But I won't destroy the surprise" Honoka pushed the wooden door and the sight behind it made Anna gasp. It was a large room, all made from what seemed to be black marble, it's corners were lined with gold, all shelves with books and scrolls were made of same marble, furniture were made of dark wood, carpets were the most beautiful Anna ever seen. And when she lifted her head up, she saw a crystal chandelier, illuminating the entire room.

"This was the place where your parents liked to spend the evenings the most. I can still remember them sitting in front of fireplace…" Honoka showed to the huge marble fireplace, lined with cold and white fur carpet in front of it "there" Honoka showed to the walk-through, covered with light, black and gold curtains "is the bedroom of your parents and there" she showed to other smaller wooden door "the bathroom. This room was designed especially for Kyouyama family ages ago and it still stayed the same" Honoka watched the surprised face of Anna and smiled with understanding "I'll leave you alone now. Got to take care of your things" and she left, leaving Anna face to gace with her past.

The blonde walked into bedroom and again gasped from surprise: there, on a platform, stood a two-sided bad with baldachin and black and gold curtains. The room itself was made from same marble and gold, also with fireplace; dressing-table in the corner, wardrobe of marble…a wardrobe… Anna opened the door of the wardrobe and found something she has been expecting: mother and father's clothes, not worn out, as if left here few days ago. The blonde peered through them, seeing how nicely her father was dressing…so sophisticated, like a really royal person. And what astonished Anna more is her mother's clothes: there hung the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen, most of them red…just like hers. Anna took one of them, a long red kimono with needlework that represented fires on endings of feet and sleeves, rising till chest. The blonde nodded to herself, as if trying to encouraging herself to do something. She took off her simple red kimono and put on her mother's, long wide sleeves hanging down, long ending of it dragging after her. Anna looked into the mirror and let her hair loose….then looked into the picture of her mother: now they were the same. Anna looked to Aomori for a while and then back to the reflection of herself. They were the same…like twins.

"Never had I seen such a beauty before" a voice sounded behind Anna…a voice she knew too well. The blonde whirled around and saw…

"Hao?" she said in weak voice "what are you..?" the man walked closer to her and touched her cheek.

"I came after you" he answered "I couldn't say goodbye, Anna, I couldn't" to Anna he looked sad and tired.

"So you didn't marry?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"No. I just couldn't" he sighed heavily "now an entire caste is against me" he looked into her eyes "but I don't care, Anna"

"I can see that" she removed some strands of his chocolate hair from his face, feeling how wet they were "but you've just committed suicide, Hao" Anna almost laughed to this "what should I do with you now"

"I must say he's very persistent young man, Anna" Honoka said, standing at the entrance to the bedroom and smiling lightly "I didn't know how to get rid of him at the door" Hao smirked to Honoka and bowed to her.

"My sorry, lady, but I really had to talk to your mistress" he said.

"So I see" Honoka walked closer to the couple and overlooked them both "now, what are your plans for this young man, Anna" the blonde looked to Hao and smiled sweetly.

"I think I'll let him stay" she said "after all, he went a long way to here" Honoka laughed and asked:

"And for how long?" Anna shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know. A lifetime, maybe" Hao smiled wider to her and kissed Anna gently. Now he was happiest man ever.

"I think I'll leave you two young folks alone" Honoka smirked "but don't forget that dinner's at eight in dining room" the couple laughed to her, not retreating from each other.

"Than you, Honoka" Anna said before the elder woman left "for everything" Honoka nodded and gone out of the room. Hao immediately took advantage of situation and kissed Anna passionately.

"All those hours…in road weren't…in vain, you know" he said, not stopping kissing her. Anna answered the same.

"I believe so. Listen, Hao, if you ran away, that doesn't mean this is over and out"

"I know" Hao rammed his forehead into hers "but now I don't care. I'll worry about that when the real time comes" Anna laughed slightly.

"And in a mean time…what?" Hao showed her to wait for a second and dived into his pocket, looking for something. He finally found what he was looking for: a white gold ring, with pearl, surrounded by small brilliants.

"Bought this in sea village" he put it on Anna's finger "thought that with it you may except to be my wife. Not that I already didn't ask" Anna looked to him and kissed him.

"And as if I didn't already agree" she smirked. Hao smiled wider and hugged her tightly.

"I saw the portrait of your mother on the way" he said, still holding her tightly "now you look so much like her"

"Look at it this way" Anna said "Honoka said that my father came to my mother just like this: suddenly, unexpected and asked her to marry him. Look how history repeats itself"

"But only the good part" Hao kissed her forehead "because I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm alive"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But he didn't know how wrong he was…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao Ren was ridding on his big white steed through fields, rain pouring down his cloak. He found out an entire story of what happened to Anna and Hao and now, he was not letting someone like Asakura to take something that belongs to him…Anna's love. How on earth an Asakura clan could possibly allow something like this to happen? That's a worse stain ever. But that's their problem and he, Ren, had another and it's name was Asakura Hao…


	12. Living my Life

Nothing could be more perfect than this… Lying beside her, seeing her calm face and golden locks… Seems like heaven…

This way Hao Asakura was thinking when he laid in bed by the side of amazing beauty, who now was known as his future wife… Anna Kyouyama – Asakura… sounded perfectly to him… Hao shifted in bed and stood up, walking to the window. He opened a curtain and looked outside: the sight wasn't as warm and cozy as inside – it was raining heavily for a week now. The last stands of fall brought chilly winds and endless rain, now and then already turning to snow. However, Hao put on fur cloak and opened balcony's doors, walking outside. His hair got immediately wet, but Hao ignored it all. He was waiting. To tell the truth, he had been waiting for this moment to come, but couldn't really tell when it was going to happen…but right now he felt that he has to be here…at this early hour, when sun just lifted itself from the ground. He was waiting. From the very moment Anna agreed to marry him, Hao had this feeling that though it is over with his family and all, it's not over with **him **and he will come sooner or later. He wasn't the type who gives up easily. And Hao Asakura knew it.

A sudden sound of whizzing arrow woke Hao up from his thoughts. It slashed the rain wall and hit into wooden handhold. Hao took out the arrow and found a note, wrapped on it. He slowly unrolled the papyrus and stared to the note for a few seconds. Then he slid the note to his pocket, broke the arrow and dropped it down the cliff… A hard night was waiting…

Anna woke up from all a sudden, feeling an empty place by her side – Hao was gone somewhere. She sat up and looked around, already wanted to call him, but Hao came back from balcony, water dripping down his hair.

"Hao, are you nuts?!" the blonde shot, quickly dressing up with red dressing-gown and walking to him "you could catch illness there, in this cold"

"It's not so cold" the man smiled, taking of his fur "and I'll be alright, don't worry" but with those word he found himself covered with warm towel.

"As if, Asakura, as if" Anna said harshly. She wasn't really mad at him, he knew it, but it was the only way Anna could show her concern to him and so Hao had nothing better to do just to put up with it…besides, he even liked her more this way.

"Yes" he said softly as he turned around "as if" Hao gave her a soft kiss…the same like first time, when she dried him in the very same way…but Anna, being all sensitive in changes and especially when it came to him, drew back and rammed her now-I'm-serious look to him.

"What's wrong, Hao?" she demanded. Hao slapped himself for not being more careful with her, since he planned to keep the note deed a secret at least until evening. First thing that came to his head was to pretend to be fool, but inside he felt that it won't work with Anna.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play this game with me, Asakura" she demanded "you're hiding something, I can see right through you. And don't you dare lie to me!" Hao sighed heavily, seeing that his worthless pretending wasn't going anywhere. Decision: truth is the best strategy.

"Ren Tao challenged me into a fight. Tonight. Field of Darkness" Hao walked to his fur cloak and took out a note, giving it to Anna. The blonde read it and with every little line she felt her knees weakening. She walked to the step on which the bed stood and sat on it.

"And?" she asked, but, for her worse fear, she already knew the answer.

"I will go of course" Hao looked away "we have some long-unfinished business" the blonde lifted her eyes to him.

"Don't go there, Hao. He'll kill you"

"No he won't. I'm not going to let that happen" Hao said with assurance in his voice. However, Anna wasn't so sure.

"But you can't risk everything for some stupid disagreement of yours and his. I don't know what he done to you, but, please, don't go" Hao looked down to her.

"You do know that nothing you say can stop me" he smiled softly "I will always find an excuse there" Anna made a sound, something between laugh and shrug. That sounded ridiculous and completely suicidal…come to think of it, Anna didn't even know why she so desperately didn't want Hao to go. She knew he was a good fighter, but something told her that this is not for his nose anymore. But seeing how persistent he was, Anna had no choice.

"Yes, I know, but you also know that I will say all I can to stop you" Hao smiled wider and sat by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling herself to him.

"Why you don't want me to go so badly?" he asked.

"Because…" Anna stopped there. Explanation just stuck into her throat, since only now she found how stupid it could sound to somebody else. But still…she could trust Hao, couldn't she?

"Because I sense that something bad is going to happen"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out, not in my mind, not in physical world, got it?"

"No" Hao smirked "because you will find out one thing"

"And what is that?"

"What's going to happen" Anna frowned and sighed heavily.

"You're impossible"

"So are you" he kissed her into forehead "now, up for a breakfast?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, an entire day went through with Hao and Anna pretending that everything's fine. And not just in front of all people in the house, but in front of each other as well. Only when the sun turned to western side, Anna said to Hao:

"Are you scared of what's coming?" Hao thought for a while before answering.

"Good question" he said "I couldn't call it fear exactly, more like a worry, when you think of all the possibilities what might happen when the fight is over" the couple was standing in long corridor, which went in line with the cliff, so the sight ahead was although cold, but vast and beautiful in it's own way.

"Well, I really hate to say it, but I **am **scared. Scared because of you" Anna gripped the handhold tighter "I'm scared of us" she turned to him "don't go there!" Hao looked at her for a while, suddenly, an entire life of his running through his eyes…and only now he saw that it wouldn't look so nice if she wasn't around…if she wasn't his…if she wasn't at all… Hao hugged her tightly, inhaling deeply her scent…and just like the first time, it settled into his memory… and why this seemed like last moments to him?

"I will go, you know that" he whispered "and I will come back. One way or another"

Two tears pearled down Anna's cheeks… _One way or another…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna helped Hao to dress up his black kimono. She done it with no expression in face, but with all the gentleness she had inside. The last touch, when Anna swiped her palm through his back, to erase the furrows, made her stop there. She did it before, didn't she? Yes, that very first night she spent in Asakura mansion. It was raining then and Hao practically barged into her room and made her dry him out and take care of him…not that she didn't like it, but she just wasn't used of someone treating her like that…with love, mixed with irony. Only he had this ability to make things easy and complicated at the same time…

"Hey, are you awake?" a soft hand touched Anna's face. She gasped a little from sudden come back to reality, but answered instantly: 

"Yes…yes, I am, I was just…thinking" Hao smiled.

"Yes, I supposed so" he walked to the small black marble table and took his double sword sheath, wrapping its belt around the waist. Then he took two katanas and put them into sheaths. Hao was ready. Anna walked close to him and hugged him around the waist, placing her head on his back. Hao put his hands on hers and they froze like this for a while.

"Hao, it's snowing" Anna suddenly said, looking to the window. Indeed, the snow was dripping heavily, covering the windowsill within seconds.

"Good" Hao smiled "more beautiful night" he turned around, not releasing Anna's hand from his "let's go" and they walked all their way down the corridors, eyes of servants here and there watching suspiciously. At the main door, Honoka was waiting for them, prepared the warm black cloak for Hao. The snorting of a horse was heard from outside. Honoka put on the cloak on Hao's shoulders and bowed to him with words:

"Do not forget your duties here, Hao" she said "you made a promise"

"I won't forget it, Honoka, I won't" he bowed back to her and walked outside, Anna following him. The horseman handed Hao his black steed and disappeared in darkness. For a moment there, Hao and Anna were standing frozen there, looking at each other. Then Anna stepped closer and kissed him, pressing herself to Hao's body and hard as possible.

"You do have duties here" she whispered "so make sure to come back"

"I will, Anna, I will" he kissed her into forehead and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" then he jumped on his steed and was ready to kick off, but he turned back to Anna and said:

"You know why I'm doing this? What Ren done earlier?" Anna shook head and Hao continued "it was because of a sorceress, who neither could posses" the blonde's eyes widened.

"You mean, like me?" Hao nodded.

"The history's repeating itself. It's only that now I have you and he…"

"Wants to take me away" Anna finished. Now at least she knew she wasn't the only one this kind "was she worth it?" Hao smirked and closed to her with horse to kiss her for one last time. After it the man whispered:

"Not as much as you are" he gently and quickly flicked some golden strands of hair behind her ear and urged horse, galloping into the snowy night. Anna stood there for a while, looking into horseshoe prints on the snow… And yet again she saw him riding away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao flied across the plaints when he left the mountain and passed the village. The darkness was deep, but the man somehow knew where to go and the horse galloped to the right direction. Finally, the rider reached a valley, which was going down deep, like a bowl. He stopped on the edge for a while, looking down and saw what he was expecting to see: another man, standing by a white horse, which was almost shining in the dark of a night. Hao nodded to himself and urged his steed to go down the hill. As he reached the bottom and stopped, few meters away from the man, Hao jumped down and walked closer.

"So you didn't chicken away, did you?" Ren said in smirking tone.

"Funny, I was wandering the same thing about you, Tao" Hao answered, placing his hands on katanas. It was very dark, but men somehow saw each other. They both sensed that the beginning was coming…only something had to give a sign.

"As always know what to say, huh, Asakura?"

"Not like you, who'd always stay silent" Hao saw that this was going nowhere. He also spotted that it stopped snowing, but the snow already reached ankles. Suddenly, the clouds moved and a full moon illuminated the duel arena: both men attacked each other…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was sitting by her writing table, fingers folded in front of her, eyes closed. The blonde was trying to stay calm and not to think of anything. With all her strength she tried to blow away all her thoughts, good or bad and make her head soundless, but all she got was more voices of alarms, screaming to her that something will go wrong… Anna stood up and walked around the room, counting steps. Even more questions rang in her head and seemingly nothing could help… Hao was already gone for more than hour…how is the fight going on? Is Hao winning? Is he all right? Or injured…or even already dead and Ren is now coming for her? _NO!!!_

Anna shook her head and continued walking around the room. Honoka silently slid through the door.

"You should calm down a little" she said with worried tone.

"I can't, Honoka, I just can't. There's too much at stake" Anna answered, her voice trembling.

"If there's anything I can do for you…" Honoka started, but didn't finish, because Anna said it first:

"Yes there is. Prepare a horse for me and be quick about it" the blonde said before walking to change her clothes "maybe I won't be too late"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao and Ren had been attacking each other for quite a while, sparks coming out of their weapons every time they hit each other. Oddly enough, neither got seriously hurt, except for a few scratches here and there.

"Tell me something, Ren" Hao said, as they both stopped to catch the breath "why do you want a woman who doesn't love you?" Ren laughed a little.

"Don't you get it? She spent more time with me than with you. Surely, you don't have to know the details" Hao looked at him with look full of hatred "how come you end up with second-handed woman after all?" that was it: Hao jumped forward and attacked Ren as hard as he could, but Ren was expecting this: he dodged the hit and struck with his kwad-dao to Hao's back: that he felt. The man fell on snow and rolled few feet away, leaving stains of blood here and there. But Ren didn't stop there: he turned around and launched right to Hao, who was trying to stand up. The brown-haired man stopped the hit and by kicking Ren's knee, he knocked the Chinese man to ground. Hao quickly stood up, but not without pain: his wound on back was deep but not deadly so he swung with swords on Ren, but he rolled and rolled in the snow, dodging every hit and then at the right moment he jumped up and swung on Hao himself, but Hao blocked the hit with one katana and slashed Ren's chest with the other one: Tao flied back and fell on snow. Hao walked to the man, wanting to finish him off…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the top of the edge of Valley of Darkness, Anna stopped her horse and looked down: in the light of the moon she saw how Hao walked to Ren's not moving body. The woman felt immediate relief when she saw him alive, but her senses still were telling her of trouble… and to her horror, this became true…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao walked to Ren's body and looked to him for a few moments. Then he raised his sword and was about to strike, but Ren suddenly woke up and thrust his kwan-dao to Hao's shoulder. The man shouted from sudden pain, which burned down all over his body. Hao found last bits of strength to slash through Ren's chest, leaving an open wound and slowly stopping heart. Katana's slid down from Hao's hands and he slowly backed few steps away before collapsing to the snow…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna watched the scene with terror rising inside and whiteness on face. Her blood froze in her veins the moment Ren hit Hao with his kwan-dao. Anna felt somehow that this was the very last strike…last in all the ways. The blonde urged her horse and immediately got to Hao's strength less body. She jumped down and kneeled by him, lifting his head to her lap.

"Hao, can you hear me?" she asked and Hao opened his eyes weakly: they were in slight dizziness.

"Anna? You came?" he asked, his voice dreadfully weak to her.

"Yes, of course I did. Now I'll take you home and everything's going to be fine" but with these words tears pearled down her cheek and settled on Hao's lips.

"No, Anna, you know it won't" he said, blood coming from his mouth "the wound is too deep and too close to the heart" he wasn't moving, wasn't fighting anymore…just holding onto her hand.

"Hao, don't say this. You have duties, remember?"

"How can I forget? You're the dearest duty I ever had" Anna felt his warm blood flowing through her legs and hands. Another thing she felt was her own tears, flowing her cheeks.

"Hao" she begged weakly "don't leave me right now. You…you…" words just stuck into her throat. She was no longer able to speak, only her eyes, reflecting the light of the moon were speaking for her.

"Anna, I love you" Hao said, his voice weakening with every letter "I never told you, but I…I fell in love with you from the very first sight of you" he inhaled few times and Anna heard how painful it was to him, but he talked on "so many things I wanted to say to you…so many things I wanted to learn from you…you brought me to life, Anna. I thank you" the blonde bent to his, pressing her face to his.

"I love you, Hao. I love you, I love you, I love you" she repeated this many times, until…she couldn't feel him breathing anymore…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After this all I could remember was pain, tears, many faces, fire and then everything went into blackness. Woke up in my bed, cold and alone…as if I never met Hao Asakura. And this was life: not only I had my mother's mark of repeating destiny, but also, as a true geisha must, I left alone. Alone in this world, like a finger, with no shelter, no love, no compassion…no Hao. So, I could say the everything went into their places…but that wouldn't be true…_

_For a question lingered there: was I really alone in this world? Wasn't Hao still here with me? Wasn't I seeing him in the eyes of our son every time I looked at him? Didn't the greatest love come back to me in other form? He once said that he's come back to me, one way or another…and he fulfilled this promise… And now, when I see our son riding across the plaints, wind catching and playing with his dark brown hair, I can feel Hao with him, looking after him… I love you, Hao Asakura. You brought light to my life and I hope, for our son, that it will come for him as well…_

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/S: ok, I finally finished it…maybe a little too quickly, but, hey, I maybe will come up with more stories ;))) that depends on time ;))) thank you for reviewing, being loyal and cheering me up as always ;))) I really appreciate your attendance ;)))) thank you, guys ;)))

P.S.: please don't cry in the end ;))))


End file.
